Summoning Prue
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Paige trys to summon Prue, keeping secrets from her sisters, and endagering herself. Now one of her secrets comes back to haunt her and Prue, Piper and Phoebe have to help her fight her inner-demons. T for safety! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Prue watched and heard her youngest sister, Paige recite the spell to call her down to Earth.

"Hear these words, hear my Cry, Spirit from the Other Side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," Paige said. She took out her knife and sliced into the already fresh scar she had on her arm. Paige gasped in pain when it sliced into her skin. Prue frowned, Paige had tried calling her every night for the last week, and she had used blood to make the spell stronger. How Paige kept the scar on her lower right arm a secret from Piper and Phoebe, Prue didn't know, but she knew that it hurt whenever Paige re-cut into it, wrapped it up, and when it brushed up against something.

Paige sighed in defeat as tears slipped down her face.

"Come on! Can't you at least let me meet her, Piper's right you know, you just want to ruin people's life, if this some kind of game to you!" Paige cried. She shrunk to the floor and cried but stopped when she heard the front door close.

She glanced at the clock it was one in the morning. She hurried to put the candles up and dumped the potion contents away and rewrapped her arm. Slipping on the robe she had on earlier she thought about if she had time to get to her room without her sisters noticing. She didn't want to risk the questions Phoebe and Piper would ask if they found her awake. She declined joining her sisters at the club all week, stating she was tired. They must have come home worried she could be sick. Though Paige in a way she was flattered that her sisters were worried but she was more nervous about the questions. Paige spotted the sofa bed and went to lie down on it hoping her sisters would think she was asleep.

Prue wanted so bad to go down to see her sister and she hated seeing her in pain. She shouldn't be keeping something like this from her sisters. This wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Prue felt a tear slip down her face and fall from the Heavens. The tear landed on Paige's cheek, she dismissed it as hers but was strangely comforted by it. She heard her older sisters enter her room and question where she could be. Their feet pounded up the attic stairs; Paige felt one of the sister's hands on her shoulders.

"Paige," Phoebe whispered nudging her little sister. Paige groaned sitting up, making it seem she had been asleep for a while.

"Let's get you to your bed okay?" Piper asked concern in her eyes. Paige felt bad for lying to her sisters but she didn't want to show them she was weak. Paige merely nodded as Phoebe lifted her up from the couch, her hand grazing Paige's scar, she winced from pain.

"Paige!" Piper called out as she saw Paige stumble a little from the pain shooting through her arm.

"I'm fine," Paige yawned. Piper went to get a thermometer as Phoebe got her into bed. The next thing Paige knew was a thermometer being put in her mouth. _Oh no, they were going to find out she was lying and were going to ask her what was going on_, Paige thought. She thought of something to make the thermometer measure her temperature higher than it was, but she stopped when she saw Prue, who was glaring at her little sister.

"Don't Paige!" Prue said, who could only be seen by Paige, "its okay for your sisters to know, you don't have to hide anything." Paige backed away into the headboard. She couldn't show her sisters her weakness, nodding her head no.

"Paige," Phoebe said, holding Paige, Piper glanced at what Paige was looking at but saw nothing.

"Paige you don't have to worry they'll understand, it's okay," Prue said going over and kneeled down looking at her. She put her hand on Paige's shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"You wanted to meet me remember? Here I am," Prue said.

"Not like this," Paige muttered, as the thermometer was taken out of her mouth. Phoebe read the thermometer as Piper felt her forehead; thinking that whatever her little sister was saying was due to a fever.

"Well there's no fever," Phoebe said sitting next to Piper, who was on Paige's bed.

"She's a little warm, maybe she's coming down with something" Piper said, talking like Paige wasn't there. Paige didn't look away from Prue, unaware of Piper and Phoebe's conversation. Prue took Paige's hands in hers and looked in her eyes, she tried not to show any emotion but Prue saw the sadness and fear in them.

"I know becoming a sister is difficult but you can trust them, they won't judge you," Prue said. She wanted to get to know her little sister, but she wouldn't tell Piper and Phoebe what was going on, she needed her to open up completely first though.

Paige closed her eyes wanting to shut the world away and buried her face in the pillow. Prue sighed and went back up to the Heavens. Piper and Phoebe shared concerned faces.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked, "How are you feeling? Is there something going on you want to tell us?"

"Paige, its okay you can tell us anything, you know that right?" Piper asked, touching Paige's arm, she flinched in pain. Piper motioned for Phoebe to hold Paige if she started resisting. Piper wanted Paige to open up to her and Phoebe in her time but, she if she was hurt than she had no choice. Paige started to pull away from Piper, wincing from the pain of the scar brushing up against her sister's hands.

"No," Paige whispered.

"It's okay Paige, it's for your own good," Phoebe holding Paige as Piper was pushing up Paige's sleeve. Paige buried her head in Phoebe's shoulder as Piper gasped when she saw the bandage. She carefully unwrapped the bandage seeing the fresh scar.

"Oh Paige," Pier said hugging her little sister.

"When did you do this, why?" Phoebe asked. Paige didn't say anything, Piper pushed her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Paige you have to tell us," Piper demanded.

"S'spell," Paige muttered.

"What type of spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Summoning," Paige muttered. Piper realized immediately who Paige had tried to summon.

"Paige how long have you been trying to summon Prue?" Piper asked Phoebe looked up at the sound of Prue's name. Paige didn't say anything.

"It's okay to tell us Paige, we've all tried," Phoebe said. This time Paige buried her head in Piper's shoulder, her arm brushed up against the comforter as she cried out in pain. Piper held her close.

"One week," Paige said.

"You've been doing this to your arm for a week?" Piper asked astonished.

"I couldn't do it, I tried and tried and she didn't come but then she did," Paige said.

"Prue came?" Phoebe asked, "When?"

"Phoebe!" Piper hissed, "First why don't we get that cut cleaned up, okay?" Piper helped Paige off the bed and took her into the bathroom; she sat her down and got some soap and a wet cloth. Paige winced as Piper cleaned her wound. Phoebe stood at the doorway watching Piper clean Paige up.

"She was mad at me 'cause I wasn't – 'cause I wasn't," Paige said gulping down tears.

"'Cause what sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"'Cause I didn't tell you 'bout my arm, she said that I didn't have anything to be ashamed of," she said, "She was wrong though."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"If I let people into my heart, I lose them like my parents, Richard, Kyle," Paige said, "I let you in and look what happened, because of me, the Avatars nearly killed Leo, Cole hurt Phoebe, all I've done is cause you pain."

"Paige, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Phoebe said, Paige looked at the floor.

"Paige look at me," Prue said, Paige looked up, her other sisters were unaware of Prue's presence.

"Phoebe's right, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Prue said, kneeling down looking at Paige.

"But I messed up Prue, a lot," Paige said. Piper and Phoebe exchanged questioning looks.

"Paige, is she here?" Piper asked.

"Yes, why can't they see you?" Paige said answering Piper but questioning Prue.

"Some Elder magic thing, don't ask me why," Prue said.

"Elders," Paige said.

"Wait the Elders aren't letting us see our sister?" Piper said. She stood up accidently brushing the cut with her arm, Paige gasped in pain.

"Sorry," Piper said, Phoebe headed toward the attic.

"I'll be back, Prue uh if you can hear me, stay with Paige," Piper said heading up toward the attic.

"They're gonna fight 'cause of me," Paige said. Prue held Paige's cheek in her hand.

"Paige you have to stop blaming yourself," she said. Prue wiped tears that fell on Paige's face.

_If you want to read more review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"But I am to blame," said Paige.

"No you are not," she said.

"Phoebe got hurt by Cole because I wouldn't stop checking to see if he was demonic, because of me Richard and I didn't work out, if I hadn't used my magic he'd be okay, Kyle died because of me!" Paige nearly yelled feeling angry at herself and sadness inside her.

"Paige if you hadn't gone after Cole I would've have, I didn't like him from the start, Richard had his own problems with magic, and for Kyle it was his destiny to die," Prue said.

"Destiny? Was it your destiny to die? For us to never meet? For me not to grow up with you? Magic helped me find my family, and I'm grateful that I have family and magic in my life. I don't want to give up my powers but what good are they when all they do is cause trouble, look at Piper, she doesn't know where Leo is! And Phoebe, relationships aren't working 'cause of the secret, our secret is destroying our lives, the only thing I have left is Magic School!" Paige said her voice rising.

"There's something else isn't there? This can't be the only thing bothering you," Prue said changing the subject. Pain flickered across Paige's face and Prue knew she was right.

"There isn't anything, I'll be back," Paige said, standing up to orb out. Prue grabbed her left arm. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking," Prue said in her best 'mom' voice, glaring at Paige.

"I don't need to answer that," Paige said coolly, Prue grabbed her left arm as she orbed out.

"What the hell Prue?" Paige asked as they appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, rain pouring down, wrenching her arm away from her looking at her with disgust.

"Making sure you won't do anything stupid, but looks like you already did!" Prue said back angry at her defiant baby sister.

"I don't need anyone to protect me! Look where it's gotten me!" Paige said as her clothing became soaked by the rain.

"Paige your sisters are supposed to protect you, you should be able to trust them," Prue said.

"I can protect myself; I have for over ten years!" Paige said.

"But you've let them in, now all you have to do is let them in entirely," Prue said.

"No, they'll just get hurt!" Paige said.

"You mean you'll get hurt!" Prue said, she didn't want to hurt her sister but she needed her to realize the truth and except it.

"What?" Paige asked yelling.

"You'll get hurt, like when your parents died, losing Phoebe's trust during the Cole thing, losing Richard and Kyle, because you fell in love with all of them," Prue said,

"How dare you?" Paige screamed in anger and pain. The wall concealing some emotions started to crumble, "How dare you talk about them!"

"Which of them Paige, huh which ones do I dare not talk about?" Prue asked, taunting Paige, not cruelly, at least she wasn't trying to be; she was just trying to get her to talk. Paige regained some control over her anger and pain and fell silent; Prue wasn't going to have the satisfaction of getting her to talk.

"That's how it's going to be is it?" Prue asked Paige just glared at her.

"Fine, you can sit here and get sick for all I care, you'll at least bond more with your sisters, maybe they can figure you out," Prue said disappointingly. She thought of going back Up There, but sat with Paige, who had sat down against a pillar, hoping for her to eventually orb home.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe!" Piper said following her sister into the attic.<p>

"What Piper? They won't give us Prue back, we deserve to see her!" Phoebe said.

"I know Phoebe don't you think I know that we try every year," Piper said.

"It's unfair!" Phoebe said crying.

"I know," Piper said holding her little sister, "You know a few years ago our positions were flipped."

"Yeah, I would've have gone after you not the other way around, is Paige okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine Prue's with her, that sounds weird doesn't it?" piper asked.

"Yeah, it does," Phoebe said hiccupping.

"I wish we could see her so badly Phoebe, but if any of us should get to see her it should be Paige," Piper said,

"You're right, she never knew her," Phoebe said agreeing. Both sisters heard Paige yelling downstairs at Prue only she could see.

"She sounds just like you, when you fought with her at least the only half I can hear," Piper said, Phoebe smiled but frowned.

"What do you think they're fighting about? I mean we've only been up here five minutes," Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea, I mean it's not like they have anything to fight about they've known each other less than twenty-four hours," Piper said.

"Should we go check on them?" Phoebe asked then the yelling stopped.

"I think they'll be fine," Piper said.

"Then can we go snoop?" Phoebe asked biting her lip.

"Pheebs we aren't teenagers," Piper asked.

"Oh come one? Please, you know you want to do it," Phoebe said.

"Okay, come one," Piper said as they walked downstairs. When they arrived downstairs there were no voices.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked, knocking on the bathroom door, she opened it no one was there.

"I'll check her bedroom," Piper said, "She isn't there."

"Well where could she be?" Phoebe asked worried, "It's pouring outside!"

"Um okay let's not worry we'll wait ten minutes if she's isn't back we'll start calling for her." Phoebe nodded as they headed toward the kitchen for some tea. The sisters sat in silence for ten minutes but Paige didn't come.

"Paige! Paige where are you?" Piper called.

"We're really worried Paige, come home!" Phoebe said.

"Paige!" Piper called but there was once again no answer. For ten minutes the sisters called.

"Paige you get your whitelighter ass back down her now!" Piper screamed.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We could try calling for Prue maybe she can bring her back," Piper said, both sisters missed Prue dearly but just sitting there missing her wasn't going to help Paige.

"Okay, Prue! Get Paige back here!" Phoebe called.

"Prue get her back here!" Piper called.

* * *

><p>Paige heard her sisters call her, but the calls were quiet as she struggled to stay awake.<p>

"So cold and tired," Paige muttered.

"Look all you have to do is orb us home and we can talk later in the morning, we'll get you under warm covers and you can go to sleep, okay?" Prue asked touching Paige's shoulder. She was shivering and nodded her head no.

"You sure do have the Halliwell stubbornness," Prue said, Paige tried to smile. Her sisters called her for another ten minutes but they became fainter and fainter as Paige nearly fell asleep. Prue heard her sister call for her to bring Paige home. She thought of what she could do but didn't know if it would work. She placed her hands on Paige's freezing wet body and channeled her sisters orbing power orbing them home.

tell me what you think and click that review button! i loved all of your reviews on the prvious chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Blue-white lights filled the living room as Prue, who had shifted into carrying Paige in a cradle position, orbed into the room.

"Paige, oh my god!" Piper said, she and Phoebe had only seen a floating wet Paige. Paige was half unconscious and Piper's voice alerted her awake. Her eyes widened and she started coughing, trying to sit up as Prue, who had sat down at the end of the couch, and Piper pushed her down.

"Phoebe go run a hot bath, we'll wash her and get her to bed, she's freezing," Piper said.

"Watch Paige I'll be back," Piper said leaving to get the thermometer.

"See, we're home, I got my way after all," Prue said smiling. Paige stuck her tongue out at her.

"Only 'cause I'm too weak to protest," Paige mumbled.

"Yeah that's why," Prue said sarcastically.

"I'm cold Prue," Paige said.

"We'll get you upstairs for a hot bath soon, don't worry," Prue said comfortingly, pushing Paige's hair off her face. Piper came back in and stuck the thermometer in Paige's mouth, she felt her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Piper exclaimed, "Why the hell were you outside? It's freezing and it's pouring rain!"

"Nee-needed to get away for a while," Paige said her teeth chattering. Piper took out the thermometer and looked at it.

"102 degrees, bath then bed for a few weeks," Piper commanded, "Prue can you help me get Paige upstairs?" Prue lifted her soaking wet sister off the couch with ease. She followed Piper upstairs and laid Paige next to the tub in the bathroom. Phoebe and Piper took the soaking wet clothes off of Paige and slipped her into the tub. Paige wanted to resist but she was tired and had no energy to do so. She started to daze off as her sister cleaned her.

"No,no Paige come one stay awake," Phoebe said lightly slapping Paige's face. She moaned in protest.

"So tired," she mumbled about to fall asleep. Prue splashed Paige with the water. The other sisters saw the water rise and hit Paige.

"Thanks Prue," Piper said. Within ten minutes Paige was in her bed, the thermometer in her mouth again. Before Piper could even take the thermometer out of her mouth Paige had fallen asleep.

"What's her temperature?" Phoebe asked, Prue leaned in to hear what her sister said. She placed her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Prue?" Piper asked. She pressed her hand harder on Piper's shoulder. Piper smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"She here?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.

"So what's her temperature?" Prue asked pressing harder on Piper's shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow, Prue!" Piper complained rubbing her shoulder. Phoebe burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"She's pushing on your shoulder isn't she? She did that to me all the time when Grams got mad to shut me up," Phoebe said. Piper smiled.

"Yeah well it hurts," Piper said Prue grabbed the thermometer out of Piper's hand, no change in Paige's temperature.

"Oh right Paige," Phoebe said grabbing the thermometer from thin air, so to speak.

"No change," Phoebe said sighing.

"What are we going to do with her, I thought she had no more secrets hidden from us," Piper sighed brushing Paige's hair out of her face.

"We've only known her for a few years, we still don't know everything, we should but we don't," Phoebe said.

"Well we will, she's sick, we can take care of her then afterward I can yell at her for being an idiot for going out in the rain," Piper said.

"She must have had her reasons," Phoebe said.

"But why would she need any? We're her sisters she should be able to tell us everything," Piper said.

"We'll soon find out, you want to stay with her tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah, I think Prue gets to tonight, right Prue?" Piper asked. Prue took her hand and pressed on Phoebe's shoulder this time.

"Yeah, that's a yes," Phoebe said. The other sisters left the room leaving Prue with a sleeping Paige. She laid down next to Paige on the bed combing out her hair.

"Paige, why won't you tell your sisters your secret? They won't judge you, it's okay to admit that you were… are afraid," Prue said softly. Prue watched Paige all night, she woke up around five am confused forgetting about the day before.

"Shhh its okay," Prue said.

"Prue?" Paige asked.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here," Prue said.

"Am I dreaming or am I dead?" Paige asked.

"No, no you're not dead sweetie far from it," Prue said.

"Well that would make sense why I feel like shit," Paige said, "Why, why do I –I," she tried to ask.

"Why do you feel like shit? Well somebody had a little hissy fit and orbed onto the rain," Prue said holding her.

"Oh," Paige said yawning, "My head hurts and my stomach and and everything else."

"I know," Prue said holding her closer, "Just go back to sleep, kay?"

"Mmmkay," Paige said falling asleep with her head on Prue's shoulder.

Short chapter I know, review if you want more and a Phoebe and Piper scene once they leave Paige's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper followed Phoebe into her room, Phoebe sat on her bed and Piper sat on the lounge sofa across from her sister's bed.

"What are we going to do Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Well first we'll heal Paige and in doing so maybe we can find out what's going on," she said.

"And Prue, only Paige can see her, if something happens tonight, how is she going to tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, we'll summon an Elder, for Paige to get better physically and emotionally," Piper said.

"To the attic then?" Phoebe asked.

"No, in the morning, it's two in the morning, now explain to me how you feel," Piper said.

"What are you talking 'bout Pipe?" Phoebe said innocently.

"Uh uh spill," Piper said.

"What's going on? I thought Paige told us everything we're her sisters she supposed to trust us," Phoebe said.

"I wish I knew, but Prue does otherwise I don't think the Elder's would have allowed her to come down," Piper said.

"That or Grams had something to do with it," Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should call Grams," Piper said.

"Now, it's really late Pipe," Phoebe said.

"She's dead what does she do at night anyway?" Piper asked.

"Still, I mean its Grams, we disturb her at this hour she'll be pissed," she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Piper said, "Let's head to bed." Piper left Phoebe's room and headed toward her own.

* * *

><p>Sunshine came through the window in Paige's room. Paige opened her eyes bringing her arm up to shield them but winced in pain from the scar on her arm. She had a massive headache and trying to swing her legs over the bed but collapsed to the floor with a large crash. Prue woke up with a start and didn't see Paige. She got off the bed and saw her little sister leaning against the bed on the floor.<p>

"What are you doing on the floor?" Prue asked picking her sister up and putting her back on the bed.

"Need to go to work," Paige mumbled, "I have a school to run."

"No you don't you're sick you will be staying in bed all week maybe longer," Prue said sternly.

"But I-I gotta- ACHOO!" Paige sneezed orbing out.

"Paige!" Prue said as she orbed back in.

"My head hurts and everything else," Paige mumbled.

"Good morning dear sister," Piper said walking in with some juice for Paige.

"Morning," Paige mumbled. Before Paige could say anything else, Piper had shoved a thermometer in her mouth. She felt her forehead.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me I have to get to work," Paige lied about to get off the bed, Prue pulled her back. Paige would've have fought back but she was too weak.

"You suck at lying Paige, just like Grams," Piper said. She took the thermometer out of her sister's mouth and read it out loud for Prue to hear.

"103 degrees," Piper said, "It's gone up."

"To bed for you," Prue said pulling up the covers around Paige.

"No, need to get to," Paige started to say but fell asleep before she finished.

"Prue, Phoebe and I are going to find a way to see you soon okay?" Prue nodded, Piper couldn't see her though and left the room. Prue watched her sick baby sister sleep.

* * *

><p>"Pheebs, hey," Piper said as she enter the attic. There were five white candles set as she held a spell in her hand.<p>

"Ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Hear these words, hear my Cry, Spirit from the Other Side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," the sisters chanted. Grams stood before them seconds later.

"Girls it is so nice to see you," she said hugging them.

"Hey Grams," Piper said, "Now straight to business, how do we see Prue?"

"Of course, Paige can only see her and considering she's sick, anyway I talked to the Elders they were still deciding when you called me down," Grams said sighing.

"Well get back up there how can we communicate when Prue's the only one to get Paige to talk?" Phoebe asked. Grams left in a swirl of lights.

* * *

><p>"Oh Paige," Prue sighed combing out her hair with her fingers, "I'll go easy on you because you're sick but once your better I'll get you to talk, I've had plenty of practice," Prue said. Paige moaned slightly in her sleep opening her eyes turning around looking up at Prue.<p>

"Hey how you doin?"

"Thirsty, tired, terrible," she said.

"Let's get you some water okay?" she stuck the thermometer in her mouth before she left the room to get some water. As Prue was getting the water Phoebe had entered the room and saw Paige sitting slightly up.

"Hey sweetie," Phoebe said sitting next to Paige. She took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"103.1 degrees, if you aren't better soon we might need some more _professional _help," she said.

"No!" Paige said in a hoarse whisper.

"We won't have to; you just need to tell us what's wrong, what hurts okay?" Phoebe asked hoping Paige got the message. Paige merely nodded but winced in pain. Phoebe hugged her.

"Where's Prue?" she asked. Paige reached up to her throat.

"Does your throat hurt?" Phoebe asked. She nodded her head no; she made a motion to look like she was drinking from a glass.

"Water? She went to get water?" Paige nodded yes. Prue came in with the glass of water and saw Phoebe hugging Paige.

"Hey," she said. Paige looked up, so did Phoebe and gasped when all she saw was the glass of water floating in mid-air.

"Oh it's just you, Prue," Phoebe said, "We- Piper and me- will hopefully be able to see you soon, to make it easier to help Paige."

"I don't need to be helped," Paige mumbled.

"Says the girl with over a 103 degree fever," she said. Paige stuck her tongue at her. Prue handed Phoebe the glass of water, who titled Paige up and help her drink some water, she started coughing as Piper came into the room.

"Paige, are you okay?" Piper said rushing to Paige's side. She nodded her head lying back down on the bed closing her eyes.

"Oh, Grams said the Elders said yes, until Paige got better," Piper said smiling.

"Really!" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Prue familiar voice said as Piper and Phoebe turned to look at her.

_Cliffhanger I know! Please review with your thoughts and if you want me to write more! Thanxies! I LOVE all my readers and reviewers!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Prue?" Piper asked in a whisper.

"Yeah it's me," Prue said, both the sisters got up from Paige's bed and hugged Prue.

"I've- we've missed you so much," Phoebe said.

"I know," Prue said.

"I wish you could stay longer," Piper said.

"Me too, but I'm here for now, to help Paige," she said.

"Should we wake her?" Phoebe asked.

"No, let's let her sleep, we can talk about what's going on with her in the conservatory," Prue said.

"How long has she been trying to summon you? Has she tried before?" Phoebe asked.

"Once or twice but not with the blood," Prue said.

"Why did she use the blood? Did it make the call stronger?" Piper asked.

"It made it louder and I could feel her pain, it was horrible," Prue said, "How did she hide the cut anyway?"

"Well at Magic School she wears a robe, Phoebe and I only see her in the morning and after Magic School. She keeps herself distracted from thinking of Kyle. Phoebe and I have tried talking to her but she avoids the subject," Piper said.

"What does she wear anything under the robes?" Prue asked.

"Normal clothes, she's worn a sweatshirt all week, Piper and I didn't think anything of it. Paige could have come up with some magical excuse pretty easily," Phoebe said.

"We should have paid attention," Piper said, "We will now though."

"There's something she's hiding, I was close to finding out last night, kind of, but she shut-up before she said anything," Prue said.

"So what happened last night?" Piper asked, worried about her baby sister.

"She orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, she wasn't very happy when she found out I tagged along," Prue said.

"That isn't a big surprise there," Phoebe said, "She goes there to think."

"Anyway, she asked why I followed her, I said to make sure she did nothing stupid, but she already had by orbing out in the freezing rain," Prue said.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"She started saying how she didn't need to be protected, how she was fine for the last ten years," Prue said, "She had let you in, but not all the way, claiming that if she let you in all the way you'd get hurt, but really she would be the one getting hurt," Prue said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"She loved her parents, and then they died leaving her abandoned and alone, then you Phoebe, having a family and losing it in an instant, when she opened up and told you about Cole, she lost your trust when you didn't believe her. Then she couldn't help Richard, and Kyle the most recent of her pains, the few of those pains in her life are the ones we know about," Prue said, Phoebe and Piper had started crying.

"I felt so bad after the Cole thing, she forgave me so easy, I'm such a horrible sister," Phoebe said. Prue hugged her.

"You are not, that's in the past, Paige has more pains in the past too, she just has to open up, it won't be easy to do, but with her sick, she's vulnerable," Prue said.

"So what are we going to do?" Piper asked Prue.

"Heal her and in doing so find out what's wrong. Piper those vile medicine Grams made us have when we were sick, see if you can find that in some potion book," Prue said, "Phoebe come with me we'll prepare a hot bath for her." The sisters left to their work as Paige slept nightmares haunting her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Paige was in his apartment, stained yellow wallpaper peeling off the walls, the carpet torn and tattered, they had just finished dinner, her aunt and uncle must be wondering where she was, but she didn't care. They were sitting on the couch at least for the moment. The scene changed, no longer were they in the apartment but in a dark alley. <em>

"_How could you? I trusted you?" Paige cried._

_"Your mistake," he said. She tried to kick him away; he grunted but grasped her harder. She kicked him again so he slapped her and she cried out in pain. _

_"Stubborn little witch aren't you?" he asked._

_"What are you talking about? I'm no witch," she said._

_"Not yet," he said. _The nightmare ended as Paige sat up in bed screaming and crying. Prue rushed in and held her.

"Shhh," she said. Paige continued crying into her sister's shoulder. Phoebe sat at the end of the bed, Piper sat next to Paige rubbing her back as her body shook from the sobs.

"She's burning up," Piper said feeling Paige's forehead, Phoebe left to get the thermometer, and Piper left to get the medicine which she had just finished before Paige woke up.

"No, no, no," Paige muttered.

"What is it Paige?" Prue asked.

"No, no," Paige kept repeating.

"No what?" she asked.

"No, no," she said. Phoebe came in with the thermometer and handed it to Prue who put it in her mouth. Piper came in with a vial of the potion to help Paige.

"This should bring the fever down," she said. Phoebe took the thermometer out of Paige's mouth as Prue took the medicine to give to Paige.

"I-I am not drinking that," Paige said, closing her mouth shut.

"Yes you are, it'll make you feel better," Prue said. Paige shook her head no.

"Her fever's gone down a little- it's, 102 degrees," Phoebe said.

"See I don't have to drink it," Paige said and in doing so Prue took the opportunity and put the medicine her mouth. Paige swallowed and started coughing.

"What was in that?" she asked.

"Oh um just some herbs," Piper lied.

"Right," Paige said sarcastically. She laid her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Why did you wake up screaming?" Prue asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Paige said.

"We are your sisters, we're supposed to worry about everything," Pier said.

"It's nothing, really," she said.

"Paige," Prue said in her 'mom' voice.

"It's better for you not to know," she said.

"How pray tell is it better?" Phoebe asked.

"Just is," she replied.

"Paige, sweetheart, you need to tell us, it'll make you feel better," Piper said.

"No, no, no," Paige said remembering her nightmare.

"No what, sweetie? It's okay you can tell us," Prue said.

"No!" Paige screamed, burying her head into a pillow, "Don't touch me!" "Paige?" Prue asked cautiously she placed her hand on Paige's back.

"Go, please," Paige begged. Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue; they didn't want to leave their little sister's side, not in this state.

"We won't leave Paigey," Prue said.

"Go!" Paige said mustering up some strength.

"No!" Prue said forcefully, if the other sisters heard Prue use that tone they would have listened but Paige was as stubborn as Prue.

"Please go, all of you, I just want to be alone," she said.

"And you orb god knows where? No way," Phoebe said.

"I have to strength to orb, to do anything please go," she said slowly through heavy breaths.

"Paige, do you really think we are going to leave you?" Piper asked.

"Everyone else has," she said.

"Like who? Your parents?" Prue asked.

"Don- don't talk about them," Paige said angrily trying to sit up.

"Why not? Am I not allowed to talk about Kyle either? " she asked. Phoebe gave her a look that said, be careful don't push her too far. Paige looked ready to lunge at Prue.


	6. Chapter 6

Summoning Prue Chapter 6

Paige glared at her eldest sister as Prue waited for her to answer.

"Don't talk about him," Paige said her lips barley moving.

"Why not Paige?" Prue asked again. Paige wanted to tackle Prue, push her off the bed. To make her leave, to make all of her sisters leave her alone. She had no strength though so she leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Hurts," Paige said through tears as she started crying harder. Prue pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay," Prue said softening.

"No, not okay," Paige said but only Piper heard her. (I know it doesn't make sense that Prue would be the one to hear her, but Piper does, I need her to have some bonding too, I'm sure y'all understand).

"What's not okay?" Piper asked sitting behind her youngest sister. Paige slipped out of Prue's hug and turned to Piper.

"What?" Paige asked.

"You said no, not okay," Piper said.

"No I didn't," Paige lied.

"Paige don't play dumb with me," Piper said sternly, Prue was impressed with her sister's authority.

"Me? Play dumb?" Paige said acting surprised.

"Paige!" Piper said sterner. Paige cringed; she hadn't heard this tone with piper, not even when she made that big blender mess in the kitchen a few years back. When Piper saw her sister cringe like that, she felt bad at first but she knew that she had won this conversation.

"They left me, he left me," Paige said in a whisper looking at her comforter pretending to be interesting in the loose threads as she fingered them. Piper held her sister's hands.

"Let it out its okay, Paige," Piper said.

"My-my fault," Paige said through tears, "I shouldn't- shouldn't have," she stopped as more tears fell. Piper held her sister tight; Paige buried her face in Piper's neck, not wanting to continue.

"It's okay Paige you don't have to continue," Phoebe said, finally speaking up she got up to get the thermometer hoping her sister's fever had gone down some. Phoebe handed Prue the thermometer.

"Paige, we know you're probably tired so let's take your fever then you can sleep," Prue said, they wouldn't leave her side though.

"I'm not tired," Paige said, "and I don't have a fever anymore, it was just a- a –achoo!" Paige sneezed orbing out but quickly returned; Piper grabbed the tissue box on the nightstand handing it to Paige.

"No fever huh?" Prue asked.

"Sneezing doesn't mean I have a fever," Paige said.

"We'll see about that," Prue said putting the thermometer into and unwilling Paige's mouth.

"After this we'll give you a bath then you can go to sleep okay?" Phoebe said. Paige didn't nod nor did she say anything in response. Phoebe felt Paige's forehead.

"She's feels warmer than before," Phoebe said.

"I-," Paige started to say.

"Paige don't talk yet, wait till we get that thermometer out of your mouth," Prue scolded.

"Go ahead," Prue said taking the thermometer out of her mouth.

"I was saying that," Paige started to say as a sharp pain went through her head; her hands flew straight to the sides of her head as she screamed in pain. She bent over, if that could help the pain. Prue immediately sprung into action grasping her sister with worry.

"Paige!" Prue said. Paige regained control as the pain stopped but her breathing was quick as she moved her hands away. Prue grabbed hold of Paige's injured arm, unknowingly, and tried to pull her to her. Paige cried out in pain trying to get out of her sister's grasp. Prue turned Paige's arm over.

"Oh I'm sorry Paige I forgot," Prue said, "Let me take off your bandage okay?" Paige let her, she realized she was tired, and had no energy to argue.

"Oh my," Prue said, looking at the unwrapped wound. The cut, which had been cleaned last night, but had been left, opened in the freezing rain, even though the cut had been cleaned and wrapped later that evening it must have still been infected. The cut was yellow and blistering around the edges, Prue suspected that Paige could have possibly been sick before she orbed out, though she didn't know how the cut was infected. Paige probably couldn't remember though.

"Her fever's gone up, that medicine didn't work, and we should get this checked on, no whitelighter, a doctor but I'm not sure if I can go," Prue said.

"Your right we should, now would be a good time, and you are coming, we'll say you are our cousin, besides you're the only one that can get Paige there," Phoebe said.

"No!" Paige said, "I'm not going, none of you can force me!"

"Paige, you are going," Prue said grabbing Paige's arms about to get her off the bed. Paige pulled back as hard as she could considering her fever- 103.1 degrees.

"I'm not going, you can take care of me here," Paige begged.

"Paige you haven't been the most willing to let us help you," Prue said, "You can't say any more you are going that's final," Prue said in her 'mom' voice.

"Please Prue," Paige begged her voice cracking. Prue thought about it and pulled her sister into a hug. Paige thought Prue had agreed with her and stopped resisting but then Prue picked her up in a cradle position. She was too surprised and tried to protest anymore, she was comfortable in her sister's arms and nearly fell asleep instantly. She would have if Prue hadn't forced her to stay awake in the car; Piper and Phoebe were in the front when they left for Paige's doctor.

Phoebe left the car to check Paige in and get her a wheelchair. Paige was half-alseep and didn't hear Prue and Piper's conversation.

"Do you think we should've taken her to the hospital?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so, her doctor will tell us if she has something serious and will recommend there, if Paige saw the hospital first she'd freak more than if she'd just see a doctor's office." Phoebe had returned with the wheelchair and Prue got Paige into it waking her up.

"Where are we?" Paige asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Just a doctor's office," Prue said. The sister's didn't wait long before Paige saw a doctor. Prue said Piper would be the one going in with Paige while she and Phoebe waited.

"Okay, Paige Matthews correct?" Dr. Whuley said walking into the small room.. Paige was sitting on the exam bench with Piper standing behind her.

"Yes, she's a bit out of it right now, her cut is infected and she went out in the puring rain last night," Piper said.

"Let's check that fever and cut shall we," she said smiling to Paige treating her like a young kid. Paige didn't like that she hated being treated like she was a kid. The thermometer was stuck in her mouth but she pulled the sleeve of her jacked farther down her arm when the doctor reached for her arm.

"Paige, she just wants to help you," Piper said. Paige knew she was right but she didn't want the doctor to judge her.

"It's okay, I'm just going to look at it," she said, Paige didn't move.

"Maybe my sister or cousin can persuade her," Piper said getting ready to leave Paige grabbed her hand.

"Will you let her see your arm?" she asked. Paige nodded; the doctor carefully took the rest of Paige's jacket off. She squeezed Piper's hand, normally she didn't mind going to the doctors but it was different this time she was forced to go when she didn't want to. It was different when she went because of the vampire bats or when she had to go 'cause of some physical.

The doctor had taken the thermometer out of her mouth and wrote it down.

"What's her fever?" Piper asked hoping the fever hadn't risen any higher.

"103.2, her arm is well let's say there are specialists who can help her," she said, "May I talk to you in the hall?"

"Of course," Piper said, "I'll be right back." Paige didn't want her to leave but she nodded and put her head on her knees.

"Hey sweetie, how y'doin?" Prue asked entering the room. Paige got up using all her energy she hugged Prue.

"Prue, don't take me to some other doctor I'll get better soon, I'll listen to you I'll tell you anything," Paige said.

"Paige, look this doctor can help your arm and your fever, Grams potion didn't help this is beyond her, a doctor can help," Prue said looking at Paige.

"That doesn't make sense, magic has helped before please don't make me see another doctor," she begged.

"Paige, we want to do what's best for you," Prue said.

_REVIEW if you want more the next chapter, if you review, will have a Phoebe/ Prue scene and Piper and the doctor scene, and to find out what happens with Paige!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Bunches of Thanks to -KaT for mentioning me in her newest story make sure to go read it!

"Prue what will we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll do whatever we can do," Prue said, "She's lost and she hiding something in her past, that much we know."

"When she was yelling earlier, do you think it's connected to her nightmare? Could it be a memory?" Phoebe asked.

"_Memory_! It would make sense; do you think you could get a premonition?" Prue asked.

"I could try but I'd need something of Paige's, something related to pain most likely," Phoebe said, some of the people in the Free Clinic waiting room were giving them strange looks.

"Maybe that'll happen on the next episode of that TV show that's on Monday night," Prue said.

"Smooth Prue," Phoebe whispered smiling.

"Haha, anyway back to the _show_," Prue said.

"We'd have to go back to the Manor," Phoebe said.

"Prue, why would Paige keep something from us? We told each other everything, even when it was hard," Phoebe asked.

"She's… she's scared that whatever in her past could come back maybe not to just hurt her but you and Piper too," she said, "And we have to remember she didn't get to grow up with us like she should have, her bond isn't as strong, I'm here to help her and to make your guy's bond stronger," Prue said.

"How d you think she's doing in there?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't care for being at a doctor's?"

"No, she tries not to spend a lot of her time here unless it's for some Charmed reason or when Piper was having Chris," she said, "You don't watch?"

"Well I do but not all the time I have a life you know," Prue said.

"Getting it on with Andy Up There?" Phoebe asked.

"Out of the gutter please, and no actually I haven't seen Andy in a while he's a whitleighter now," Prue said.

"Wait what since when?" Phoebe asked astonished.

"No t long at least I think, time is different," she said.

"And you're not a whitelighter?"

"Well the Elders haven't said anything, I'm happy with Mom and Grams right now, besides I still wouldn't be able to see you if I was a whitelighter anyway, it'd be worse, knowing that you, Piper and Paige could be just around the corner and having to hide," Prue said.

"I suppose you're right," Phoebe said leaning her head on Prue's shoulder. The sisters continued to talk about this and that such as Cole, how Grams and Mom were, Phoebe's job as an advice columnist.

"Hey Prue, can you go in with Paige?" Piper asked.

"Of 'course," she said, Phoebe stood up and went with Piper to talk to the doctor.

"Ms Halliwell, Paige Matthew's is your half-sister correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Well her cut requires more professional help, she has a high fever, how high was it before?"

"The highest it was 103.1, what is it now?" Phoebe asked.

"103.2, perhaps it would be best to take her to bay General, from what I can see, her cut has been infected and you add the weather she's been out in she's lucky her fever isn't higher," the doctor said.

"Is there a specific doctor you recommend?" Phoebe asked.

"Dr. Winslee, she's the most patient with these cases, your sister, now I don't mean to pry, but has she been through a rough experience lately?" the doctor asked.

"Her boyfriend passed away recently," Phoebe said, "And she is very sensitive with her medical problems."

"Yes Dr. Winslee is perfect, I'll give her a call right away and tell her you'll be arriving soon," the doctor said.

"Let's get Prue and Paige and go," Piper said. Paige wasn't happy about having to go see another doctor, she first tried to resist but eventually gave in and the sisters soon arrived at Bay General Hospital. Paige was checked in a dressed in a hospital garment lying down grumpily in the bed.

"You could have taken care of me at home," Paige said.

"Emotionally maybe, but physically no we couldn't you're surrounded by people demons won't attack, besides we don't have a Whitelighter if you got hurt," Prue said.

"I can still orb," Paige said sneezing and orbing out.

"Um Prue what are we going to do about that little magical problem?" Piper asked.

"A spell, Phoebe can you think of a spell not to bind her powers of course just not orbing and sneezing at the same time," Prue said.

"Sure okay um let's see

_These orbs are happening at an inconvenient time._

_So stop the orbs when the nose twitches_

_Don't let the magic become exposed" _(This is my first spell I know it sucks)

"How do we test it?" Piper asked.

"Sorry about this Paige," Prue said as she went over to the bathroom and wettened a cloth and put it under her nose. Paige felt the coldness of the cloth and sneezed. No orbs appeared.

"Ow," Paige whined.

"It worked," Piper said. Dr. Winslee walked in with a clipboard and a thermometer.

"Hi Paige I'm Dr. Joan Winslee but you can call me Dr. W if you like," she said kindly, Paige only heard half of what she said.

"Wha- What did you say?" Paige tried to ask but it came out in a yawn.

"I'm Dr. W, tired I see?" she asked, "Let's check that temperature shall we." She put the thermometer in Paige's mouth and asked about how Paige was yesterday and this morning.

"She had a sharp pain in her head but we don't know what, she breathing quickly and her cut is infected but once again we don't know what," Prue said.

"Okay, well I can take a blood sample later, when Paige is more awake and ask her about her head it's a possibility they could be connected," she said, she took the thermometer out of Paige's mouth and wrote it down on the clipboard.

"She's 103.2, we'll keep her full of fluids but until I know more there isn't much I can do right now," she said.

"How long our visiting hours?" Phoebe asked.

"Till eight this evening," she said turning to leave.

"It's hardly noon, we were at that clinic for a while, hopefully Paige can be helped here," Prue said. Paige had not said anything for she was fast asleep.

PLEASE review I need at least 8 reviews for this chapter then I'll write more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Paige had been woken up every hour for her fever to be taken and some water. She didn't know what was going on until the sixth or seventh time she was woken up. Each hour it seemed her fever kept rising.

"Ugh," Paige moaned

"Hey, how yah doing sweetie?" Prue asked. Phoebe and Piper had gone to get dinner.

"Where- where?" Paige tried to ask.

"You're somewhere safe," Prue said.

"Owww," Paige moaned as she tried to reach for her head.

"Paige don't move your arms, let me call your doctor," Prue said. The pain through Paige's head was unreal it was worse than the last time. She was crying and screaming from the pain, Prue tried to soothe her baby sister but it was no use. Dr. W came in and saw her porcelain skinned patient screaming in pain.

"Her head," Prue said stepping away as Dr. W moved close to Paige. She carefully touched Paige's head.

"Tell me where it hurts," she said. Paige moved back; partly from fear of Dr. W and partly from the pain in her head. The pain seemed to disappear but she also was returning to a memory. Paige looked awake but Prue could see she wasn't truly there. Paige's breathing had slowed down but it wasn't normal it was more like she was frightened and hiding.

"Paige?" Dr. W asked.

_"You can't hide from me Paige, you can run but you can't hide," he said. Paige had somehow managed to escape from him at least for the moment. She peered at him from under the trashcan lid. She brought the lid down careful not to make a sound and held tight to the lid, for she feared if he kicked the cans over she would spill out._

_"Come on, Paige if you come out now it won't hurt as much," he said. _Yeah right_, Paige thought. _

_"Come out, come out and play!" he said, starting to tip over the trash cans. Paige stopped breathing and held tight to the lid, not moving an inch. She felt him kicking her trashcan and tipping over. Despite all her efforts she tumbled out._

_"I found you," he said with a sneer. Paige tried to back away but he grabbed her up by her throat, her feet dangled above the ground. She gasped for air._

_"It'd be much easier if you didn't try to struggle," he said. In his right hand he formed a bright blue energy ball. Paige squealed when she saw the energy ball. There was a call from the street._

_"Hey! Hey who's there?" someone called walking into the alleyway._

_"Ugh, I could take you with me, but be warned I'll be back," he said the energy ball disappearing as he threw her against a wall knocking her out._

The memory ended as Paige returned to Dr. W looking at her concerned.

"Oh!" Paige exclaimed surprised.

"Paige?" she asked, "Does this hurt?" She carefully touched the side of Paige. Paige winced realizing her head still hurt.

'Let's look at that cut shall we?" Paige did not argue or resist, Prue held her other hand as the doctor examined her arm.

"I'll be drawing some blood okay, it'll only hurt a little okay?" she asked motioning 'little' with her thumb and index finger. Paige backed away, she had seen enough blood in the last few years to last her a lifetime.

"No-," Paige started to say as she burst out in a coughing fit. A nurse who had been in to get her blood got her a glass of water. While Prue was helping Paige sip the water, though she didn't want the help, the nurse quickly took the blood, Paige wasn't even aware of it.

"Hey we're – back," Piper and Phoebe said but stopped when they saw the people surrounding Paige's bed.

"Well, I think we have everything, I'll be back in an hour or so," Dr. W said leaving with the nurse.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"That's what I would like to know, Paige?" Prue questioned.

"Nothin," Paige muttered.

"Paige Matthews," Prue said sternly, "You answer me right now!"

"About what?" Paige asked, her fever beginning to take over.

"Paige! About what you just saw or relived," Prue said becoming frustrated with her sister, not know of the fever spreading.

"It- it was just a bad memory," Paige said.

"Of what? Sweetie you can tell us anything," Prue said.

"Feel like shit," Paige said forgetting what Prue said as her fever clouded her mind. She groaned.

"Make me better, please," Paige begged.

"Paige?" Prue asked concerned looking at her sister.

"Demon, sick, demons gotta fight gotta fight demons," Paige mumbled, "Gonna come back he said, he said he was, so scared, scared, scared, don't let him, don't hurt me," Prue pulled a crying Paige into an awkward hug considering the hospital bed in the way.

"We won't, why don't you sleep we'll be back in a few hours," Prue said. Each of the sisters took turns saying by to Paige each giving her a peck (kiss) on her forehead.

"Book of Shadows?" Piper asked when they reached her car.

"Book of Shadows," Prue said.

"Demon hunting we will go," Phoebe said.

**Short Chapter I know the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Tell me what you think and click that review button! Check my profile for a poll I have going on right now! Let's have contest shall we: Whoever gives the most descriptive review for this chapter will get their name as a character in an upcoming chapter! This character could be a demon, an innocent, a fellow witch, or something else entirely! :D This contest will last until Sunday night at midnight/Monday morning 12 AM (EST). So check your time zones!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Because of several reviews coming in after the deadline for my contest, I'm awarding two winners! The first winner(who got in before the deadline) will have his/her name in 2 chapters. The second winner's name will be in 1 chapter!_

**1. loveitsu- I need a name you want me to use, reivew or PM me, here is the 1st prize review**

**Paige is one of my favourite characters and you have me hooked on this story, I cant wait to find out what Paige is hiding, it will be sad when Prue has to return because she is bonding so much with her younger sister. I cant wait for the next upload. **

****2. Jane112- will I be using Jane for your character's name? please review with yes or no and the 2nd prize review **is:**

**Aw shucks! missed the deadline! it was a fantabulous chapter tho! ur characters have really taken on life. they are sooo believable so much so I could see the actresses doing scenes like these!**

_And to continue with the story! I'll need at least 8 reviews to continue!_

* * *

><p><p>

"Phoebe, you go into Paige's room, go find something for a premonition," Prue told Phoebe when they entered the Manor. Piper and Prue headed up the stairs to the attic.

"Do we have any idea what this demon could be or looks like?" asked Piper.

"Well we can look for a demon that can sense a witch's powers before they arrive," Prue said, "Then we create a vanquishing spell and potion that Paige has to use, it'll help her get past knowing he can't hurt her anymore."

"Okay, I'll check with Pheebs," said Piper heading toward Paige's room. Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows (BOS) loving the feel of the pages as she flipped through them. She missed it, fighting demons, even though she disliked it when she was alive.

Prue skimmed the pages hoping to find the demon who had attacked her sister.

"Anything?" Piper asked entering the attic.

"I haven't found anything yet, what about Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Nada, she's still looking, hoping to get a premonition, she was looking in Paige's closet to find something when I left," Piper said.

"Okay, come here and help me look," Prue said.

"I miss this," Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"You being here, even if we are just looking through the book, I wish you could stay, forever," Piper said.

"I know," Prue said putting her arms around Piper.

"Prue, you can't leave me- us again," Piper said.

"I don't want to, trust me," Prue said. Phoebe came bounding into the attic.

"Awww! I want a sister hug too," Phoebe pouted laughing. Prue opened one of her arms and wrapped it around Phoebe as she entered her arms. The sisters forgot that Paige was in the hospital, that Prue was dead; it fell like years ago, when they first became witches.

"Remember when we were first around the book?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, vanquishing my ex," Piper said laughing.

"The Power of Three will set us Free," Prue said.

"That spell saved us so many times," Piper said, "Even after you died leaving us."

"I didn't want to leave you, besides Paige is part of the Power of Three now," Prue said looking at Piper.

"Yes that is true, but you still left us, left ME! Did it even occur to you what would happen if you died! You just had to save that innocent didn't you! He died anyway you couldn't stop Shax, we're lucky he didn't kill Paige!" Piper screamed bitterly.

"Piper, I didn't want to leave! We are supposed to try to save innocents, that's what we do, if we die in the process trying to save an innocent," Prue said.

"Trying! That's just it! We try and if we fail, oh let's see the worst that could happen is we die!" Piper said sarcastically.

"Piper! Look I'm dead! I'm sorry," Prue said, "I'm sorry I left you and Phoebe, okay? Do you honestly think I wanted to? To leave the Earth at thirty-one? To never meet my baby sister? Or my nephews?" Prue asked her voice cracking.

"Look, I don't want to break up this little conversation but, I had another premonition," Phoebe said. Piper and Prue whipped around to her.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I touched this," Phoebe said holding up a tattered and old green scarf.

"What did you see?" Prue asked. Before she could answer the telephone rang downstairs.

"I'll get it," Piper said. Prue and Phoebe followed her and listened to Piper on the phone.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

_"Mrs. Halliwell? This is Dr. Winslee, you and your sister and cousin might want to come down," she said._

"Why?" Piper asked worried, "What happened, please Paige isn't she isn't she," she tried to ask.

_"I'll explain when you come," she said, hanging up._

"Piper?" Prue asked.

"We have to go," Piper said.

"She isn't dead Piper, we'd all feel it," Phoebe said.

"We have to go, she could be she could be," Piper said.

"Piper! Phoebe's right, Paige isn't dead, come one we'll go prove it," Prue said. The older Halliwell sisters left the Manor heading toward the hospital. New information was found but not revealed for their sister was in more danger. They had only been gone for an hour the time passing slowly until they found out that Paige was even more on the brink of death.

* * *

><p>Paige hadn't fallen asleep when her sister's left. She felt horrid, her fever taking over, the demon she had feared had returned. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black cloak.<p>

"Hey, Paige don't you remember me? Seems like you're a Charmed One now and a white-lighter too, looks like I have a lot to catch up on don't i?" he asked.

"Get away from me!" Paige tried to say but it came out in a scared whisper.

"Or what? What can you do in that hospital bed? Paige you were always the weak one, your sisters are too," he said.

"Leave them out of this!" she said.

"Sure I will, a chance to destroy The Power of Three, what demon wouldn't take a shot at that?" he said sarcastically. He touched her cut, Paige screamed in pain, trying to back away. The pain was not in her arm but in her head worse much worse than anything she could imagine. Worse than her heart breaking after Kyle or when her parents died and when she was shot by a darklighter. Dr. Winslee came rushing in to her room, clutching her head once again.

"Get him away from me," Paige said, "Please."

"It's okay Paige, no-one's here," the doctor said.

"Make him stop!" she screeched. She kept crying and screaming.

"Paige, it's okay, it's okay," the doctor said, holding patient's hands. Paige squeezed them, glad to hold onto something.

"Paige," he whispered into her ear.

"Ahh!" Paige screamed seeing him. She tore her hands away from her doctor's and put her hands on her head as it throbbed more in pain.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" Paige screamed. The last thing she remembered was seeing a flash of silver and falling into blackness.

"Doctor Winslee?" a nurse asked.

"Check Paige's temperature, give her some medication for the pain, I'll be calling her sisters," she said.

She wasn't too surprised her patient had freaked out. She had seen cases like this, the fever taking over causing hallucinations. The blood results would be there soon and then she'd be able to find out what was wrong with Paige. Going to her desk she grabbed the phone and dialed the Halliwell's number.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper was the first to enter the hospital and headed straight toward her sister's room but was stopped by Paige's doctor.

"Is Paige okay?" she asked. Phoebe and Prue soon arrived behind her.

"Paige will be okay, please let's go somewhere more private," she said motioning to an empty office.

"Paige will be okay, right?" Prue asked.

"In time, now I called you all here to tell you something," she said, "This is a very serious matter. It isn't anything I haven't seen before of course."

"So Paige will be okay then?" Piper asked.

"Yes," she said, the sisters sighed in relief.

"So why did you call?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige's fever rose awfully high, while you were gone for the hour, she suffered some hallucinations and she was in great pain," she said.

"Oh my G-d," Piper whispered.

"She struggled against our help; she's asleep at the moment and has been given some pain medication," she said.

"My past patients have experienced hallucinations, because of fever, but in her case it was different. Most don't seem so afraid, pardon my questioning but has Paige experienced any past trauma?"

"Her parents died when she was young and her boyfriend just passed, but we've helped her get past her parent's death, are you suggesting there's something else?" Piper asked.

"Perhaps, maybe it would be helpful that your sister see a psychiatrist," she said.

"Paige doesn't need a psychiatrist, she has her family for these problems," Piper said.

"Piper maybe she's right, it might be easier for Paige to open up to a stranger than her own family," Prue said.

"Prue, we're her family- her sis, well her family anyway, we will help her through this," Piper argued.

"Whatever you decide, I suggest Dr. Jo Drew," she said, "Would you like to see Paige? She's still asleep and won't be awake for a few hours but you're welcome to stay past visiting hours." Phoebe stood up first while Piper and Prue 'discussed' what to do about Paige.

"Prue, Paige has us for help she doesn't need to see some psychiatrist," Piper said.

"Look we can get past the demon part easily, but if Paige doesn't get over this, and then the demon problem might not be so easy to get rid of. Plus Paige also has the psychological issues to get through, maybe this Dr. Jo can help," Prue said.

"Prue we can help Paige ourselves, Paige is supposed to be able to tell us everything, we'll help her get through this no matter what it takes," Piper said. (Just an FYI Paige has only been asleep for 30 minutes)

Phoebe was the first to enter the room seeing her younger sister paler than usual- most would think that wasn't possible- in the hospital bed, the silver bars raised to keep Paige from getting out. She rushed to the bed, Paige had a silver needle in her arm and the heart monitor beeped softly next to her.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked softly, Paige didn't stir.

Piper and Prue entered and stopped talking when they saw Paige. Never had either of them had seen her like this. Prue rushed to the other side of the bed.

"Paige?" Prue asked, just like Phoebe had. Again just like Phoebe, Paige made no movement. Piper went to stand by Phoebe and held her hand. Phoebe with her other hand held Paige's which she rested on the cold metal bar, Prue did the same. Prue touched Paige forehead pushing her sister's hair away.

"She's so hot," Prue said.

"Yet her hands are like ice," Phoebe said.

"What did Paige's doctor say her temperature was?" Piper asked.

"She didn't, we should ask her I'll go get her," Prue said leaving and quickly returned with Dr. W.

"Her temperature the last time we checked was 103.5, it's rising, her blood results will be here tomorrow morning, let me check that now," she said. Phoebe and Piper moved away from Paige as the doctor checked her fever.

"It's gone down, 103," she said. The hope that Paige would get better rose higher as Piper smiled a little.

"When will she wake?" Prue asked.

"Not for another hour or so, as I said before you are welcome to stay," she said leaving the room. Piper and Prue continued to discuss about what to do about Paige. Phoebe sighed after fifteen minutes of their bickering.

"Oh, give it a break will you! Look maybe we can help her get better if she won't open up to us, then she can go see this doctor," Phoebe said.

"Okay," Prue said.

"I totally forgot, Phoebe what was your premonition about?" Piper asked. Prue remembered she still had the green scarf in her purse and she pulled it out.

"You got it when you touched this right?" Prue asked.

"Yes, Paige was in some apartment and there was some demon, I don't know what or who it was, but she was backing into a corner. Then he shimmered away with her to a dark alley. She had this scarf on, it's nearly black now, and I think she tried to burn it. He grabbed her by the scarf, which was around her neck. He threw her on the ground and beat her," Phoebe said, taking a deep breath, tears were rolling down all of the sister's faces.

"Pheebs?" Prue asked.

"He knew, he knew she was a witch," Phoebe said, "The premonition ended there, I don't know what happened after that."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Piper asked.

"She didn't know how, she was close to telling me the other night but she was scared you'd get hurt," Prue asked.

"Maybe you should talk to her once she wakes up," Phoebe said.

"And if she doesn't open up then'll we can take her to that doctor," Piper said.

"Okay," Prue said.

"So that hallucination Paige had do you think it was just that or was the demon here?"Phoebe asked worry in her voice.

"With our luck, it could have been real but maybe it was just her fever," Piper said.

"We can only hope," Prue said. The next hour passed slowly and quietly.

Phoebe and Piper were both asleep on the sofa by the window but Prue was sitting next to Paige.

"Hey sweetie," Prue said.

"Hi," Paige whispered, she tried to sit up but Prue pushed her down.

"No Paige it's probably best if you stay lying down," Prue said.

"But," Paige started to say.

"No buts, now I heard someone was here earlier tonight, who was it?"

"He was gone; he was out of my life, he wasn't supposed to come back, won't let him hurt you," Paige said.

"Who sweetie?"

"Demon, Jonas wasn't supposed to come back," Paige said crying. Prue hugged her.

"It's okay, we won't let him hurt you," Prue said soothingly.

"Why were you so scared of him? You had your powers," Prue asked.

"Wouldn't help, immune, immune," Paige said crying.

"He's immune to your powers?" Prue asked. Paige didn't say anything her fever dropping down, enough for her to know what she was saying.

"What?" Paige asked, slightly forgetting what Prue had asked.

"The demon, Jonas, he was immune to your powers?" Prue asked.

"Who's Jonas?" Paige asked acting confused.

"Paige," Prue said sternly, she knew the fever had dropped. She was very happy about that of course but Paige was avoiding her question.

"Prue," Paige said imitating Prue then she giggled.

"You look so funny Prue," Paige said her words slurring.

"Ooh do I?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Paige said laughing some more but she stopped when she saw Jonas. Jonas was standing behind Prue. Paige squealed in fear.

"Paige?" Prue asked.

"Paige, I'm back, I missed a sister I see," he said.

"Get away, get away!" Paige said.

"Paige, its okay, sweetie," she said.

"Jonas," Paige said, Prue turned around and...

_**CLIFFHANGER! I need 10 reviews if you want to read more!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: _

_I know some readers may not understand why I want them to review, but feedback is really important. It lets me know if you want me to continue, if you still like my story or if you don't like it. I have a couple of stories that I want to continue but because of the amount of reviews and hits I don't know if I will. I get a lot of hits for this story; I just don't know which people are still reading. For example from chapter 8-9 in this story it dropped 70 people, it just left me confused about what I did that dropped me readers. Just a reminder I have a poll on my profile! Anyone can vote! **PLEASE** Vote! My little contest I had in a previous chapter, did you think it was a neat idea? If I do another one, I'll keep the contest going longer this time. _

* * *

><p>"Jonas," Paige said, Prue turned around and at first saw nothing. She looked back at her sister who was still terrified. Prue turned back around to see this demon; she focused more and saw a mist like outline, almost transparent, similar to a ghost. He was a little over six feet and had a long black cloak. He had no shirt, just black pants and he had short blond hair. <em>Paige must see him more 'solid'<em>, Prue thought. The room had become cooler as Jonas had appeared.

Prue flicked her hands at Jonas but nothing happened. She repeated this process several times, but still nothing happened. He laughed at her.

"Silly witch, even the all powerful 'Charmed Ones' can't defeat me!" he said.

"Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!" Paige said her voice trembling and rising at the same time. The heart monitor was rising and getting louder just like Paige.

"It's okay Paige," Prue said, "You leave my sister alone, all my sisters, or I'll."

"Or you'll what? Vanquish me! No one can do that, not even the Source of all Evil," he said.

"Haven't you gotten the memo? The Charmed Ones have vanquished the Source already, several times I might add," Prue said.

"Go Away! Make him go away!" Paige said. Prue saw his projection or his spirit or whatever he was slowly fad away. Paige was still panicking though.

"It's okay Paige, its okay sweetie, calm down, shhh," Prue said slowly calming her sister down.

"I'll call a nurse okay?" Prue said reaching for the button. Paige tried to reach out and grab her arm but she stopped when she saw an IV tube in her arm.

"What the h*** is this!" Paige asked momentarily forgetting about the demon or that she was sick, "Don't touch that button I'm fine."

"Don't you remember?" Prue asked.

"Remember what?" she asked.

"When Jonas came earlier, after we left," Prue said.

"Jonas? You never left, you're right here," Paige said. Her fever, which had dropped down so close to normal, when she was sleeping, had risen very quickly.

"Paige, what just happened a second ago?" Prue asked.

"Piper kissed me or was it Phoebe?" Paige questioned. Prue pushed the button; she needed to know her sister's temperature. _Did Jonas 'cause this, or was it merely coincidence, no everything happened for a reason,_ Prue thought debating how her sister's temperature had so quickly changed. Instead of a nurse coming in Paige's doctor came in.

"Hi Paige," Dr. W said.

"Weren't you just in here?" Paige asked confused.

"An hour or so ago," she said. She quickly took Paige's temperature and wrote it down on a clipboard.

"Did it rise?" Prue asked.

"Yes, unfortunately very much so, to 103.8, I'll run more tests, it'd be easier if you and your cousins left, in the waiting room of course," she said.

"I understand," Prue said she woke her sisters up who were-half- awake as they sat in the waiting room, "Don't fall asleep, I'll get some coffee," Prue said yawning. When Prue returned Phoebe's head was resting on Piper's shoulder. Each of the sister's took their own coffee.

"So what happened while we were asleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Paige opened up some but only because her fever was high, once it dropped she shut-up," Prue said.

"What did she tell you?" Piper asked.

"That this demon is immune to our powers, he wasn't supposed to come back. That's what she told me with her fever, but it started dropping and she regained more control of what she said. Jonas came back and she freaked out. He's transparent like a ghost, but Paige was still terrified of him. When he left, she was still scared and her fever rose again," Prue explained.

"Do you think her being sick is connected to him?" Piper asked, "I know some things are more 'human' but earlier when he came, her fever rose and again this time. They could be connected.

"It's a possibility," Prue said.

"In my premonition, this demon, Jonas he wasn't transparent like now, he could pass easily for a human_ (Muggle or Mortal. Whatever term you prefer to use)_. When they were in the alley though it was like his aura just darkened around him, I just got the vibe that he is a person you want to stay away from," Phoebe said.

"What about before the alley?" Prue asked.

"His vibe it wasn't bad, yet it wasn't good, it was neutral, it could sway either way," she said.

"Could he be half-human?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, I want to check the Book but I don't want Paige left here alone. He attacked earlier when there were innocents around. Then again when we were around, he must have known he was immune to our powers," Prue said.

"If we had a white-lighter, they could orb us to the book, quickly find him, write a vanquishing spell then do the potion, and then we'd orb back here," Piper said.

"I know you miss Leo, Piper," Prue said hugging her little sister. Piper let a single tear fall but she quickly wiped it away.

"I can't be selfish right now, Paige needs me, needs us," Piper said.

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes," Phoebe said, hugging her too.

"Paige could be dying and what am I doing? I'm thinking about myself," she said.

"Piper you-you can't think like that ever," Prue said.

"You're one to talk," Piper snapped, "When you left us did you even think about what Phoebe and I would do? How we could survive without you?"

"Of course I thought about it! Do you have any idea how many people in our lives have left us because of what we do!" Prue snapped back.

"Mom died before Phoebe or Paige got to know her, before any of us got to truly know her! Then Dad left because of what we would become," Prue said.

"Prue all you did to prepare us was write a will!"Piper said back.

"How could I prepare my sisters for my own de- leaving, when no one was going to listen? No one wants to listen to that! It's not like I wanted to leave, I didn't leave by choice," Prue said her voice cracking a little.

"Then why didn't you come see us after? 'Cus of the Elders? Grams doesn't listen to them. Why should you!" Piper said.

"Look we all hate- very strongly dislike them," Prue said glancing upward, "I wanted to come down here just as badly even after I adjusted, you and Phoebe had moved on but you forgot someone who didn't."

"Who wouldn't have moved on? Leo loved you for sure but he's technically not of this time so he could have seen you anyway," Piper asked.

"Paige, she wasn't the one that moved on, why didn't we see it?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige? What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"One of her sisters' left before she even got to know her, that doesn't mean she doesn't miss her, she missed me because she didn't get to know me," Prue said. _(I know that sounds confusing but for all of you Charmed Fans you most likely get it)._

"Excuse me for interrupting but I have some information you all might want to hear," Dr.W said entering the waiting room. (_30 minutes to an hour has passed, BTW)._

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! All I want is one or two reviews! <strong>PLEASE!<strong> Reviews m__ake me really happy, and the more I get the quicker I write!_


	12. Chapter 12

"What Paige has at the moment isn't contagious, but I would like her to be quarantined just in case," she said.

"Quarantined? But if it isn't contagious, then why would she need to be?" Piper asked.

"It is just a precaution. Paige's temperature has risen and fallen several times, the blood samples will come back tomorrow," she said.

"Will she be okay though?" Prue asked.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment it can't be answered until we know more. While with Paige, she had some struggle breathing, and she's on an oxygen tank. So when you go see her, I'm warning you that they are just machines that are helping your sister," she said.

"What do you mean it can't be answered, you don't know if Paige will live?" Piper asked anger in her voice. She stood up and faced the doctor.

"Ms. Halliwell I assure you that we are doing the most we can for your sister," she said, "Paige is being moved into quarantine at the moment, so feel free to go home for awhile, sort things out," she said.

"Come on Piper let's go," Prue said glumly. The drive back to the Manor was completely silent.

"Piper look I know you're upset about Paige, we all are. We can't do anything about it though," Prue said.

"Prue don't you remember about what happened five years ago? I nearly died what if that happens to Paige?" Piper asked, "How are Phoebe and I supposed to live without her? She helped bring back life into the Manor after you died. If she dies," Piper said not being able to finish that sentence.

"She isn't going to die, not if I have anything to say about it," Prue said. Phoebe had headed straight toward the attic. She had grabbed the book and rushed down stairs to see Prue and Piper arguing.

"Hey, um I have the Book," Phoebe said. Both Prue and Piper looked at her, Prue rushed over to Phoebe and they all sat ona couch in the living room. The sisters flipped through the book until they found Jonas.

**Jonas**

_An Upper-level demon that collects witches powers by weakening their immune system. All he does is simply touch and opened wound or even a closed one to infect it. His reappearance with the witch speeds up the process. He is immune to a witch's powers and cannot be seen by humans. To most witches Jonas looks like a projection but to his victim he looks just as human as an ordinary man would. He knows what person is a witch before they do. Since he looks human, gaining their trust isn't too difficult. Sometimes he tries to outright just kill the witch especially if they haven't come into their powers. If he fails to take a witch's powers or kill them when they are young he returns. The memory of the witch's near murder haunts the witch when he returns and most likely destroys them mentally, if they don't die before hand._

_Symptoms that he has infected a witch include:_

_High Fever (Which rises and lowers with his appearance)_

_Difficulty Breathing_

_Sharp Pains in the Head_

_The wound is yellow and pussy around the edges_

_Nightmare Memories_

_No spell or potion has been able to vanquish Jonas, The Source of All Evil tried to trap him in a prison years ago but failed._

The new information sunk in.

"We have to get back to the hospital, Piper make several potions, Phoebe start working on a spell, I'll go talk to the Elders," Prue said. Even thought the Book had stated the no spell or potion could defeat him, they would weaken him and hopefully the Power of Three would finish him off.

**This will be the shortest chapter for the story. So stay tuned for new information on Jonas! What happens to Paige! What's in the blood sample and what Dr.W thinks of it! Could this possibly be a repeat of what happened to Piper? You'll have to Review and wait to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Prue had returned within a half hour. The Elders knew about the same as they did. Phoebe was still working on the spell while Piper was putting some jacklebeet into the cauldron.

"Do you think these will be strong enough?" Prue asked looking at the ingredients on the kitchen counters.

"Prue this is all of our strongest potions combined. If they won't kill him, they'll stun him, at least long enough for us to get Paige to safety," Piper said, "Stand back." A cloud of smoke burst from the cauldron.

"What about Paige's doctor? She won't let Paige go until she's better, and we can't use our powers while someone's there, it risks exposure," Prue said.

"Prue, we all know about exposure! You died because of it," Piper said.

"Actually Piper you died," Prue said, "Phoebe saved you and every witch there is."

"I should have been the one to die, Prue! Not you! You are the strongest of us," Piper said turning away from the potion. _**(What would you think of me writing a story about Piper dying instead of Prue?)**_

"No! Don't ever say that! You weren't meant to die, it was my destiny," Prue said, "I know that now, you had to meet Paige, it was her destiny to be involved with magic," she said.

"Couldn't have been done a different way? We all could be sisters together; we would have bonded quicker, if you hadn't died. I feel so bad for how I treated Paige when she first came into the family," Piper said her voice cracking a little.

"The Angel of Destiny didn't think so, I talked with him," Prue said, "He said that it was the only way."

"What does he know? Prue you're dead because of him!" Piper said back.

"Piper I understand why you are upset, I am too, I didn't want to die, but I didn't want Paige to live a life without knowing her true destiny," Prue said. The phone rang but neither Prue nor Piper was going to get it.

"_Hello?" Phoebe asked._

"_Ms Halliwell? It's Dr. Winslee, I'm sorry to give you more upsetting news but Paige has taken a turn for the worse," she said._

"_Paige she's not she's," Phoebe tried to ask._

"_No, she just woke and well she's becoming violent," she said._

"_We'll be right there," Phoebe said._

"I would be happy if my life didn't have magic in my life! It's screwed it up! Leo and I had trouble dating and having children because of it, you died because of it! Cole well look at that mess, I don't know where Leo is! What good has magic done in my life!" Piper screamed.

"Hey Guys! We gotta go! Paige just woke up, let's just say, well let's not," Phoebe said. Piper filled the last of the potion bottles and Prue grabbed the car keys.

"Do you have a spell ready?" Prue asked.

"Paige needs to come up with the spell she's vanquishing him. We can use the part of our Halliwell ancestors, but that's it, and with what could have happened at the hospital, it won't be easy," Phoebe said, "So when Paige woke up; she was more surprised than usual the doctor said that she became violent."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she used magic, she has a fever and her sisters aren't around," Piper said.

"Drive faster Prue," Phoebe said.

"Where's Paige?" Prue demanded marching into the doctor's office.

"Before I take you to her you must know that," she started to say.

"That she was a little violent? We don't care take us to her," Piper said standing next to Prue.

"I advise that we talk," she said.

"Later, take us to Paige now," Prue said giving her a death glare.

"Fine then, follow me," she said not very happy. Prue was the first of the sisters to enter the room. The room was spotless white, like the room she and her sisters had been put in years ago. Paige was sitting up in the bed, she looked up and saw Prue.

"Prue!" Paige said with a huge smile on her face. Prue rushed up and hugged her. Phoebe and Piper soon did the same.

"I didn't mean to do it, honestly I didn't," Paige said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I woke up here, the next thing I know there are people surrounding but none of them were you guys. That doctor she's she's a demon," Paige said.

"Paige you have a fever you were- are probably just imagining it," Prue said.

"Well then, she's possessed besides I don't have a fever anymore," Paige said she took Prue's hand and put it against her forehead.

"How? I don't understand?" Prue asked.

"Paige did a white-lighter come?" Piper asked.

"I think Sam maybe, he healed me while I was asleep, I heard him. He healed me of the fever and other symptoms except of this," Paige said holding her arm with the scar out. Its appearance hadn't changed.

"So your fever's gone? The question is will you tell us what happened with Jonas?" Piper asked sitting at the end of Paige's bed.

"I don't want him to come after you," Paige said.

"Paige when he came after you he came after all of us," Phoebe said.

"Can I think first? Just get me out of this place first," Paige said.

"That's easier said than done, I'll go talk to Dr. Winslee," Piper said.

"Don't go alone, she's a demon or possessed by one," Paige said.

"Why do you think that?" Prue asked.

"So when I woke up, I saw her face she looked like someone I remember, but I can't remember her name," Paige said, "Then a second later it was the doctor at first I thought it could be a trick of the light but then she spoke. It was her I'm sure of it, she spies for him, keeps away people who get it the way."

"Then what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I started yelling at her to get away, they brought needles in, I orbed them out but didn't mean to expose magic pr harm the other nurses. I was trying to keep her and them away from me," Paige said, tears sliding down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Prue said.

"Pheebs and I will go to check you out 'kay?" Piper said getting up. There was a knock at the door.

"I don't mean to intrude but did you say something about Paige leaving?" Dr. Winslee asked, "I assure you Paige won't be leaving she's been very sick and."

"She's better now," Phoebe said, "Besides she's an adult."

"She won't be leaving this hospital anytime soon," Dr Winslee said.

_Tell me what you think! And don't forget my question near the beginning of the story! I'll try to update sooner, school has been busy._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews. I know there was a big surprise with Paige getting better. I also know in a previous chapter Prue said something about a whitelighter not being able to heal her. I did this because the girls didn't know if the cut was because of demonic or not, usually if it wasn't whitelighters usually don't heal it Of course there was the exception of Piper but even then Leo had his wings clipped because of it. I still want to know if you want me to write a story where Piper dies instead of Prue._

"We will be leaving, you can't force her to stay here, it's against the law," Prue said.

"Don't you see though? Demons don't normally abide by human laws," said the doctor. Suddenly Dr. Winslee's body dropped to the floor and stood before the sisters was a demon. She had dark auburn curly hair and dark blue eyes; her outfit was similar to an everyday demon. A black halter leather top and black leather pants.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Leave them alone, Jane," Paige said getting ready to get off the bed, "You don't want them."

"Jane?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige we aren't letting her leave with you," Piper said.

"Jonas's mistress, she doesn't want you; she wants me, to take me to him," Paige said.

"Smart, aren't you? This human seemed quite useful, very powerful on the hospital board too. Also she was related to a certain doctor, perhaps you remember him; Dr. Williamson?" she sneered.

Piper's face paled, the three older sisters looked at each other remembering what happened years ago. Piper had gotten Oroya fever and even after it was gone, the doctor was persistent about how she was cured. Later the sisters killed him in self-defense; he had been injected with the sister's powers and had gone insane.

"Oh you do! Then you should have no problem me taking Paige," she said, "This doctor, she knows some of what happened years ago, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?"

"You won't be taking her anywhere," Phoebe said.

"Its okay guys, I'll go with her," Paige said she was almost off the bed when Prue pushed her down.

"Paige there is no way in h*** we are letting you go with her," Prue said her hand still on her sister's shoulder.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way then," Jane said. An energy ball formed in her hands, she threw it at Piper. Piper blew it up. Jane did this several times more until Prue used her power and moved the energy ball toward Jane and she burst into flames. Dr. Winslee started to stir and she stood up. She was confused about why she was on the floor. Instead of figuring out why she was on the floor she saw her patient sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Paige what are you doing sitting up?"

"I'm better, please let me go home," Paige said.

"I'll do a few more tests then I'll decide," she said leaving the room.

"Paige, why were you so willing to leave with her?" Prue asked astonished with what her sister was willing to do.

"She was going to hurt you, that's why I'm not telling you anything, the more I tell you the more likely you'll all get hurt," Paige said her voice getting quieter.

"Paige she's gone, besides we are supposed to protect you, not the other way around," Phoebe said.

"I won't take the risk of him hurting you I just can't," Paige said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Paige, we're more worried about him hurting you than us," Prue said concern in her voice.

"That's not how I feel about it, if he hurts you, I-I don't think I could bare it," Paige said her voice cracking a little.

"Paige, look we have whitleighters for a reason to heal us. More importantly we have sisters for a reason. We help each other," Prue said.

"Alright Paige, ready for those tests?" Dr. W asked.

"Yup," Paige said. Her fever was taken and her cut was checked.

"Well you've made a miraculous recovery, besides your cut" she said, "Your blood sample isn't in yet, but when they come I would like for you to come back. I just want to a bit more comparing."

"So I'm free to go then?" she asked.

"I'd prefer if you stayed another night," she said.

"If Paige were to stay another night, can we stay here too?" Piper asked. Paige glared at her.

"I'd have to check some rules," she said, "If it keeps her here for one more night I don't see any harm." Dr. Winslee left the room and said she'd be back soon.

"Piper! I don't want to stay here another night," Paige said.

"Look, it'll reassure her that you are fine, trust me. You don't want her constantly sending letters," she said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, "And who's this Dr. Williamson?"

"He took care of me a few years ago. Long story short; Leo cured me, Dr. Williamson couldn't figure it out; he took Prue's, Phoebe's and my blood and injected himself. He got our powers and he died," Piper said.

"He went insane and he killed several people," Prue said.

"And you think that my doctor and he could be related?" Paige asked.

"There's one way to find out," Phoebe said. Soon Paige's doctor walked back in with a clipboard.

"You can stay, I just need some signatures on this," the doctor said handing Prue the clipboard.

"Dr. Winslee, you wouldn't have happened to have been related to Curtis Williamson would you?" Piper asked after signing the sheet of paper.

"He was my brother; he told me about you Piper, said it was crazing how you had recovered. Curtis didn't believe in miracles yet I somehow survived," she said, she didn't know that her brother had gotten the kidney for her, "Perhaps some of that 'miracle' blood is in you Paige."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Piper said.

"And for yours, you lost a sibling too, not long after I lost mine?"

"Yeah," Piper said looking at Prue.

"Okay well you're here for the night, Paige even though you seem better, you should get some rest," she said.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Paige said.

"Earlier?" the doctor asked.

"You said Paige got a little violent earlier?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, well that's alright Paige we've had it happen before," she said.

_Well that's it for this Chapter! PLEASE review and don't forget to answer this question: __**Do you want me to write a story where instead of Prue dying, Piper does? **__I have another contest for ya'll. Tell me what chapter was your favorite and why, first place will have their name in 2 chapters and second place will have theirs in 1 chapter. The contest ends on November 27__th__! I might have another chapter up by then. Your review MUST be for this chapter! **Don't forget about the POLL on my profile!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Readers: I am so sorry for the delay of a new chapter! I hope you'll still continue reading. School has been crazy! Semester Exams are after break so I'll try to get a new chapter out then. Winter Break is coming up and I hope to have another chapter up next weekend! Plus I have a Holiday gift for you too! For the contest I had last chapter I liked Sammy Ocean's the most! Please in a review put the name you want me to use!_

All the sisters fell asleep except Prue. She watched her younger sisters as they slept. She felt guilty about leaving Piper and Phoebe and the pain she caused them. Then there was Paige. The sister she never met in her life. She watched her come into her destiny of magic and struggle with balancing it with her other life. Paige was the sister who struggled with coming to understand why her parents died, and trying to be as powerful as her eldest sister, but at the same time trying to be an individual.

Prue watched Paige, someone who rarely showed any pain open up some but close back up just as fast. Paige would open up again, no matter what she and her sisters would get her through this. Paige looked healthier, physically anyway. The color, not that there was much, had returned to her face. Her breathing was normal but there still was the matter of the blood tests. What was in her blood?

She remembered the description of the demon. He had to touch the wound for memories to come back and the fever to set in. The question was; was Paige sick before she came or did Jonas come after she arrived? Before Prue could think about the answer Phoebe began to wake up.

"Hey, what time is it?" Phoebe asked sitting up straighter and yawning.

"It's about seven- thirty or so, you were all out for a while," Prue said.

"You haven't slept?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs I'm dead," Prue said.

"Right, I forgot. It's nice to forget," she said.

"I know, I don't want to be dead but it's not like I was allowed to vote for being killed," she said.

"Could you see the Elders having a democracy system?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"It'd certainly be interesting," Prue said with a small laugh, "I'm sure Grams would love to have a say in everything." Phoebe smiled.

"I can the headlines now: Penelope Halliwell runs for President of the Elder Council in Elder Land!"Phoebe said laughing, and Prue started laughing too.

"You think Grams is bossy now, can you imagine her trying to run the place?" Prue asked.

"Doesn't she already try to do that?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Well yeah. You should see how she is toward Melinda though. It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Prue said.

"Tell me more," Phoebe said. Piper woke before Prue could say anything though.

"Morning," Piper yawned.

"Morning to you too," Prue said.

"How long have you two been up?"

"I woke up 'bout a half-hour ago, Prue's been up all night," Phoebe said.

"Prue!" Piper said.

"Piper it's not like I need the sleep," she said.

"Oh right, any change in Paige?" she asked changing the subject.

"She looks healthier, physically anyway," Prue said. Piper, who was closest to Paige, moved a strand of her baby-sister's hair out of her face.

"She's so peaceful, I wonder what she's dreaming about," Piper wondered out loud.

"Well we do have a spell we can use," Phoebe said.

"We do?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Paige and I used it when the Source took you a few years ago," she said.

"Ugh that was horrible," Piper said.

"You guys, do you really think we should just invade her mind, don't we want her to open up to us?" Prue asked.

"Prue does it look like she is going to open up?" Piper asked. Once again before Prue could answer someone woke up; this time though it was Paige.

"Hey sweetie," Piper said.

"Hi," Paige mumbled, she started to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Prue asked.

"Um, Prue I'm better, remember?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, and if the doctor walks in she's gonna wonder," Prue started to say.

"I'm just gonna go the bathroom," Paige said sighing.

"Oh, well go ahead then," she said.

"Thank you," she said. While Paige was in the bathroom the doctor did happen to walk in.

"Where's Paige?" she aked.

"Bathroom," Phoebe said.

"We got the blood tests back and I'm," she didn't get to finish because there was a clatter from the bathroom. Prue got to the door first and yanked it open. Paige wasn't there, but an athame was.

"Let's go!" Prue told her sisters hurrying out the door leaving the confused doctor behind. They heard the doctors talking about a Code Rainbow. Piper grabbed Prue's arm.

"Prue we can't just leave, we need to give a statement, they could get suspicious," she said.

"Give Phoebe whatever it was that you grabbed. She might be able to get a premonition," Piper said. Prue handed the athame to Phoebe as she walked with Piper to the security.

Phoebe shoved the athame in her bag hoping no one saw. Soon the sisters were at the Manor. Piper was scrying, Phoebe was trying to get a premonition, and Prue was looking through the book.

_Well that's it for this chapter. The question: The question was; was Paige sick before she came or did Jonas come after she arrived? Give me your opinions in the reviews! I would love to read them . The more reviews I have the sooner a new chapter will be up! :)_


	16. Holiday Gift!

_Author's__ Note: So this is a holiday gift to all my readers. I hope to start this story possibly in the spring or in a month or so. Please review after you finfish reading this. The more reviews I receive the quicker I'll start the story. This is just a small preview of the story! So basically this story takes place after Leo and Piper are married and Andy is still alive. Paige is 16 instead of 17 in this story and we know what happened when she was that age. The question that I have as the summary tagline will be__**: **__**What if Paige was the one who didn't want to have sisters or another family?**__ the next chapter for 'Summoning Prue' will be uploaded this weekend! _

It was the first time in weeks that the sister had been able to spend a bonding day together. Just to hang out and have some fun. They were laughing and taking a walk when they heard the screech of tires on the road. A teenage girl orbed out of the car right before it got hit.

She had dark hair, and was wearing jeans and an olive green top, landed rolling on the pavement slowly rolling to a stop,.

"She orbed!" Piper exclaimed. The girl screamed and got up to run to the car that was in flames. Piper tried to freeze her but she remained unaffected.

Prue rushed into action grabbing the girl around her waist holding her back.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Ah! Let me go! I need to save them" The girl struggled to get free but Prue was stronger and held her tight.

"Mom! Dad! No, no, no! No, no! Come back, come back!" she screamed again tears streaming down her face.

"NO! LET ME GO!" the girl continued to scream. She shrunk to the ground, Prue didn't let go of her, she continued to cry and she comforted her rocking the girl back and forth, she shook as she cried.

"Piper call Andy," Prue said. The police squad cars had already started to arrive along with a fire truck. When Andy arrived Piper explained the situation. The firefighter started spraying the car down. The girl screamed.

"No! My parents are in there! You have to save them!" She tried getting out of Prue's grasp but it didn't work. Andy saw the girl try to get out of her grasp.

"So is she a witch?" he asked Piper.

"We don't know, but she's an innocent. We'll protect her, can you please cover up for us?"

"No problem," he said going back to talk to the other cops.

"Prue asked the girl what her name was but all she did was let out a whimper and started to cry again. Prue rubbed her back making shushing sounds. The girl soon fell asleep in Prue's arms. Piper called for Leo and he orbed them to the Manor. He gently put her on the couch, Piper and Phoebe sat in adjacent arm chairs while Prue sat on the couch.

"Prue, she orbed and she wouldn't freeze, who-what is she?" Piper asked. "Piper! She's not a what, ask Leo if he can ask the Elders if a whitelighter couldn't know they are one," Prue said. Piper called for Leo and gave him a cliff notes version of what happened; he soon left to talk to the Elders.

"What are we going to do about her? What do we know? How will we protect her?" Piper asked.

"She orbed out of that car when it crashed, we can use a crystal cage, if she's a witch then we can train her, to stay away from demons at all costs," Prue said.

"Prue she's a teenager, she won't listen to us and besides she'll think we're nuts!" Phoebe said.

"The Elder's don't know anything, sorry," Leo said returning.

"I think it's time we summon Grams," Prue said.

"Leo, watch her will you," Piper said as the sisters headed toward the attic. Fifteen minutes later Grams arrived in a swirl of lights.

"Girls," Grams said hugging them.

"Grams, do you know anything about a whitelighter, not knowing who they are?" Prue asked.

"No, I haven't what's this about?"

"We found a girl; she's on the couch asleep downstairs. She orbed out of a car when it crashed," Prue said.

Recognition flashed across her face.

"Grams, what do you know?" Piper asked.

"I don't know anything," Grams lied.

"Grams, you're a horrible liar," Piper said.

"I can't tell you anything, I've been sworn to secrecy," she said.

"By whom?" Phoebe asked. Before Grams could answer there was a scream downstairs.

**PLEASE review with what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to upload! Drake comes back in this chapter and Piper was lovesick in the episode around the time my story takes place. For now Leo's been gone a while but Piper doesn't become lovesick at the moment because Phoebe and Paige have been keeping her distracted; then Paige becomes sick. Please don't hate me for taking so long to upload!_

**Chapter 16**

**Paige's POV**

My eyes opened slightly, I was chained to a cave wall. Jonas had me; he would kill me; then kill my sisters. But I wouldn't let him; not without a fight.

"Paige you put up a fight. I'm surprised," he said, "Making you sick was simple. Cutting your arm like that made it even easier."

"My sisters will kill you," I said.

"Even if they could kill me, you'd be dead by the time they find my lair," he said.

"Chains!" I called. Surprisingly the chains disappeared and I fell to the ground. Before he could move I stood up.

"You forgot that I'm a Charmed One," I said.

"Soon you won't be one," he said an athame in hand and lunged toward me and I ducked.

"Athame!" I called but nothing happened. He laughed. More demons shimmered in.

"Piper! Phoebe! Prue! I could really use your help now!" I called. One of the other demons laughed and like Jonas he lunged for me. I flipped him over and stabbed him with the athame. He exploded in flames.

"Anyone else care to take on a Charmed One?" I asked. All the demons shimmered out.

"Lost some friends I see," I smirked, "Jane was a low-level demon. She was pathetic just like you."

"She was merely a distraction. She was part Seer. Helped me find you in the first place," he said. I remember the night we met. It was at a bar; about a month after my parents' death. He had a kind smile and glass of wine. I was young and stupid. He had made me laugh and smile so easily. It was the first time I smiled since their death.

"Why didn't you turn me into the Source?" I asked.

"Silly girl. You never asked questions then. It's a little late isn't it?" he chuckled throwing a fireball at me. I dropped to the ground as the heat passed above me.

"It's never too late," I said.

"Your sisters will be too late to save you," he said. He grabbed me and put something on my wrists; then lifted me up and I tried to orb out. The only thing that happened was an explosion of pain. I screamed and looked at my wrists. They had gold bracelets on them and they were glowing red.

"A gift I got from the Ancient Egyptians. Reacts to magic, causing pain," he said. I was on the ground.

"Bracelets!" I called, the bracelets glowed again as I screamed in pain; I watched at the wristlets grow up my arms.

"Another unique power they have," he said smiling. I glared at him.

"I'll kill you!" I said he chuckled as I was being put back on the wall by his telekinesis. Once I was shackled he left his lair laughing. I called for my sisters for what seemed like hours. I became tired soon and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Phoebe asked.<p>

"None," Piper said. Drake, Phoebe's boyfriend shimmered in.

"Hey, I'll be human for a few more weeks," he said smiling. Phoebe went over to hug him.

"That's great," she said.

"You don't sound excited what's going on?" he asked.

"Do you know any demon by the name of Jonas?" Piper asked. Prue walked into the room.

"Who are you?" she asked Drake looking him up and down.

"He's Drake, my boyfriend, former professor at Magic School, and former demon," Phoebe said, "Before you kill him he's good and only has a few weeks left to live."

"How are you of help to us?" she asked him.

"I know Jonas or at least of him. Over the past couple decades he's been collecting powers. Getting stronger; he wants to kill the girl that got away," he said the sisters' faces paled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Paige is the one that got away from him," Phoebe whispered, "He took her, do you know where his lair is?"

"It changes periodically; I'll be back," he said kissing Phoebe's forehead and shimmering to the Underworld.

"We Halliwell's can't seem to keep a man can we?" Piper asked.

"Leo'll be back. We're lucky we had him heal you the other day from that thorn demon," Phoebe said, "It hasn't been that long and the Elders would tell us the outcome, what ever it is."

"What do I do if he doesn't come back? What about the boys?" Piper asked.

"He was around for Wyatt," Phoebe said, "And he'll be around for Chris and you too. Don't worry," Phoebe said.

"This isn't working. He must have his lair cloaked," Piper said changing the subject.

"Have you heard her try to call us?" Prue asked.

"I can but its barely audible," Phoebe said.

"Did you try calling her?" Prue asked.

"Didn't work, what do we do know?" Phoebe asked.

"We can try a To Call a Lost Witch spell. Substitute sister for witch," Prue said.

"Okay, let's go," Piper said getting the spell and cauldron. Everything was set up.

"Ready?" Prue asked. The sisters' held hands around the cauldron and chanted.

"Powers of the Witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here," they put some drops of blood into the cauldron, "Blood to blood, I summon thee, Blood to blood, return to me." The girls vanished in a glow of lights. They saw their baby sister chained to the wall.

"Paige!" Prue said running up to her.

"What are you doing here!" Paige asked, "Go leave! Don't let Jonas catch you!"

"Prue move I'm gonna blow up the chains!" Piper said.

"Don't!"Paige said, "You see these things on my arms? They absorb magic. They feed off it; feed off me."

"We can get them off Paige, it'll be okay," Prue said stroking Paige's cheek then stepping back.

"Please," Paige was saying before Piper blew them up. Paige collapsed to the floor unconscious from all the pain.

"I'm so sorry Paige," Piper said.

"Let's get her out of here," Prue said lifting her up.

"Not so fast ladies," Jonas said as the sisters turned toward the entryway.

_So_ _yeah I like cliffhangers! PLEASE review! I promise my next chapter will be up in the next week or so. Follow me on twitter! KGraydancer_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: I am so glad my readers have stayed with me with this story. I haven't updated recently and I am sorry for that. Please continue to read this story even though I haven't updated quickly or recently. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! Also for those who liked the idea of my story in the Holiday Gift chapter I uploaded the story; Finding Paige! Fell free to check it out!_

**Chapter 17**

The sisters turned to face him.

"I can't have you leave with her. You see she's my unfinished job. I never leave a job unfinished. It took me a while to find her," he said stepping toward them. They stepped back.

"Protective, it'll make my job a bit more difficult but not impossible," he said laughing.

"Leave her alone," Phoebe said stepping forward. Paige moaned waking up.

"What's going on?" she mumbled slowly opening her eyes.

"You're awake," he said cheerfully. Her eyes shot open.

"You!" she spat, "You leave my sisters alone."

"Always the brave one," he said, "It's what I've always like about you."

"Funny, I thought you just wanted to kill me," she smirked.

"Not nice to make fun Paige when you're on the fine line of life and death," he said.

"You're always talking about you. Bit absorbed aren't you?" she asked. He stepped forward and she let unwrapped her arms from her sisters.

"Paige what are you doing?" Piper asked stepping forward.

"This is my fight," she said.

"Yet it's a fight you can never win," he said. Prue tried to grab Paige; to bring her back.

"Prue this is my fight," she said.

"No, it's not just your fight anymore. We're family," Phoebe said.

"Family or not, we all have our own battles," she said.

"Touching," he said, "Goodbye Paige." An athame shimmered into his hand as he was about to stab Paige. Phoebe kicked the athame out of his hand as she stepped in front of Paige.

"I'll just take you then," he said grabbing Phoebe.

"No!" Paige said yanking Phoebe back behind her, "Take me."

"You really care for them," he said, "Makes you weak."

"Paige," Phoebe said pulling her sister back.

"Go home," she said, "He wants me not you."

"Paige we aren't," Prue was saying.

"Go home! You can no longer help me. I no longer want your help! You're back together; you have your precious Power of Three!" Paige said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Paige you know that you're," Piper was saying.

"Go!" Paige said louder as it cracked, "I- I don't want to see you ever again."

"You're upset and you just want to push us," Phoebe said.

"No, I'm not! I said** GO**!" Paige said even louder as tears spilled down her cheeks and she used her power orbing her sisters' home, orbing them to safety.

"Pushing them away is clever. Won't push the pain away though," he said touching Paige's neck.

"They're gone now," she said, "Kill me before it's too late."

"That'd be too easy. I want to have some fun," he said dragging her to his room.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Phoebe said once they reached the Manor.<p>

"She's pushing us away," Piper said.

"What if she isn't?" Prue asked.

"Prue how could you say that?" Piper asked.

"What if she actually feels that way?" Prue asked.

"Prue she's our sister," Phoebe said.

"I know that but," Prue said.

"Prue, you don't know Paige like we do. She's been our sister for two years. We've gotten to know her. You've only known her for a few days," Piper said.

"Piper I've watched over you since I died," Prue said, "I know her just like you."

"No you don't. You just observe. You just met her," Piper said, "You met her when she was vulnerable. It's a completely different situation. She's been with us through the good and bad and the other way around." Prue didn't say anything.

"Let's just focus on getting Paige back," Phoebe said changing the subject.

"She doesn't want to be back. She pushed us away for a reason. It was her way of saying goodbye," Prue said.

"You're right. But she's scared. We'll bring her back whether she wants to or not," Piper said.

"We can't force her Piper," Prue said.

"She won't have a choice," Piper said. Drake shimmered in.

"Hey," Phoebe said.

"She's alive," he said.

"Thank God," Piper said.

"If you want to save her, you better do it now," he said.

"We tried," Phoebe said, "She orbed us home."

"I can fight Jonas; you get Paige, knock her out. You have spells or potions where you can use another witches power right?" he asked.

"There is a potion we can use to switch bodies," Phoebe said.

"Genius," Prue said.

"To the book!" Piper said going up stairs.

"Who's going to switch bodies?" Phoebe asked.

"I will, I know how to somewhat orb," Piper said, "I wish I was Paige!" Piper threw in the last ingredient. She fell to the floor but sprang back up.

"What did you do?" Piper asked.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes it's me! What the hell did you do?" Paige asked in Piper's voice.

"Switched bodies, we have a spell ready to take us to you, I mean Piper, and she'll orb us home. We re-switch bodies and we kill Jonas," Prue said.

"Don't you understand that" Paige was saying as Phoebe and Prue chanted the spell and they disappeared. Piper, in Paige's body had a sheet wrapped around her.

"Piper!" Paige called.

"You played a switcheroo on me," Jonas said. Prue grabbed Piper.

"Orb us home," she said.

"My pleasure," she said orbing to the Manor. Jonas' scream ranged in Paige's ears as they left.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paige yelled at her sisters after they re-switched bodies.

"Paige, we were saving you," Phoebe said.

"Did it ever occur to you, that saving me was the worst idea ever?" she asked.

"Paige, he was going to kill you," Prue said.

"He would have killed you all, if I didn't do anything," she said.

"Paige, I was there in your body. He wasn't killing you. He was torturing you," Piper said stepping toward Paige. She flinched.

"I didn't want him to kill you. He's going to come back," she said about to orb but Prue stopped her.

"Paige, we want to protect you," she said holding on to Paige.

"How'd you stop my orb?" she asked.

"I have a special power," she said.

"We'll have a discussion later, come on Paige let's get you dressed in something more comfortable," Phoebe said leading her out of the attic.

"Piper what happened?" Prue asked once they were gone.

"Prue he was oh my God, what he did, we'll send him to Hell and back for what he did," she said.

"So he," Prue said.

"Yeah, he realized the switch almost immediately too. I was able to get out of the bed and somewhat try to defend myself," she said, "Paige is scared half to death; it's going to take some time to get her to open up. Teach us that special power; we don't want her orbing off."

"I have the power 'cause I'm dead Piper; I'll just have to stay near her," Prue said.

"We'll work on getting her to open up; let's feed her first though," Piper said as she and Prue went downstairs. Paige was sitting on the chair in the living room just staring into empty space. She was wearing dark blue flannel pajamas. Phoebe was sitting on the couch watching Paige. Piper went into the kitchen and Prue sat next to Phoebe.

"So Paige what do you want to do tomorrow?" Prue asked staying away from Jonas. Paige didn't respond; it didn't seem she even heard Prue.

"Paige," Phoebe said. Paige looked at her.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I asked what you wanted to do tomorrow," Prue said.

"Doesn't matter, he's going to come anyway," she said, "Always will."

"We won't let him get you Paige," Piper said.

"I rather he'd have me then you," she mumbled.

"Do you?" Prue asked.

"Yes, if I died you could still defeat him. He'd be gone the only difference would be is that I'm not here," she said.

"Are you crazy Paige? We aren't going to let him kill you," Piper said, "You need to stop talking like this. We're your sisters and we love you. We aren't going to let a slime ball demon like Jonas hurt you." She squeezed in next to Paige and wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

Paige didn't say anything. Jonas didn't attack that night or the next night. Prue made sure the house was surrounded by crystals. Drake returned with progress reports about Jonas. Meanwhile the other sisters were working on getting Paige to talk. She wouldn't though.

"Maybe we should take her to that psychologist," Prue suggested.

"I think you're right," Phoebe and Piper agreed glumly. Paige barley ate and tried to orb away constantly but because of Prue's power she couldn't. In all of the darkness there was a ray of happiness. Leo returned the third day after the sisters brought Paige back.

"Leo!" Piper said.

"Piper," he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said as he saw Prue, "Prue!"

"Hi Leo," she said giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, she nodded her head toward Paige who was sleeping, leaning against Phoebe on the couch.

"Is she sick?" he asked confused having missed about a week of their lives. Piper filled him in, from her trying to summon Prue to now.

"Have you made any progress? And what about the testing done on her? Has that come in yet?" he asked.

"I almost forgot about that, she probably left a message. She's technically missing from the hospital," Prue said.

"Ah man, that's not good," Phoebe said, "What are we going to do?"

"Leo, what do you think?" Piper asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"You'll have to do some research, something similar to this has happened before, a long time go. Check Magic School," he said.

"Good idea, we'll check there this afternoon," Piper said.

"I set up an appointment for Paige, she has one this Saturday," Prue said. Paige woke up.

"Leo hi," Paige yawned.

"Hi Paige, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked.

"What about Jonas?" he asked.

"Jonas? He's just a bad dream what are you talking about?" Paige asked. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other. What was going on? Was Paige just pretending or was she just confused.

"Jonas, the demon that tried to kill you," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, what demon doesn't try to kill us?" Paige asked smiling a little then she saw Prue.

"Prue," Paige whispered in awe.

"Yes?" she asked her.

"How are you back?" she asked.

"Paige, I've been back for days," Prue said.

"What do you mean? You weren't here yesterday," Paige said.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Piper asked leaving Leo's side to feel Paige's forehead.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You were kidnapped by a demon and tortured," Phoebe said.

"That was just a nightmare," she said.

"Paige that wasn't a nightmare," Phoebe said carefully.

"Yeah, it was Pheebs. I must have talked in my sleep. Look Jonas was just a bad guy from my past. We ended a long time ago, like decades ago," she said, "You have nothing to worry about, even if he was a demon then we'd kill him; simple."

"Paige, tell me what's happened in the last week," Piper said.

"Uh, I've been going to Magic School for the last week, Leo was sent on some quest right? Where's Drake?" she asked.

"He's doing some research but he's still alive," Phoebe said.

"I must have slept a lot, I'm hungry, and what do we have for breakfast?" Paige asked.

_A/N: So something is obviously wrong with Paige. What do you think caused it? Was it caused by magic or not? Are you glad Leo's back? I would love reviews my readers! When I upload Chapter 20 I have a big surprise for you! Also for Summoning Prue I have reached over 9,000 hits! I also have 140 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Paige's POV**

It was something I did after my parents died. I'd pretend that nothing happened. I told my aunt and uncle that i was staying with them while my parents were on a cruise. It numbed the pain a little. Sure I went to even more psychologists but they were fairly easy to deal with. Say nothing about parents. Talk about everything else though like school, friends, and parties. They'd try to break me but even when that happened when I was younger it took a long time. I pretended to be surprised that Prue was here. I was happy that Leo was back though, that was real; except he was gone for a week; when I acted like it was a day.

I brushed off their attempts to talk to me about Jonas. I kept saying he was just a bad guy from my past. I didn't say anything about him being a demon. About how he found out I was a witch soon after my parents died. I learned to trust him; as a friend and nothing more. I'd hang out with him in the evenings. I told my aunt and uncle that I was with Glen. In the end he betrayed me. He tried to kill me; I remember he claimed that I was a witch. I told him he was crazy that I wasn't a witch. He still tried to kill me, why was I still alive? Why hadn't he come back till now?

My sisters kept pestering me while I was trying to eat breakfast. If they used the truth spell on me I'd kill them.

"For the last time; he was just a rough guy from a long time ago. I met him after my parents died; he became violent and I dropped him," I said, "Now can I please finish eating?"

"Paige this doesn't make sense," Phoebe said.

"What doesn't make sense is you won't let me eat breakfast," I said. I finished then they started asking questions again.

"Look! He was a guy from my past; I'm done with him okay?" I said going upstairs. I closed the door to my room; they were talking about me. The truth was he wasn't done with me. He wanted my powers and knowing him he'd stop at nothing to get them. He didn't kill me but I'd rather he had. He put me in too much pain; I didn't want him to do that to my sisters. I wasn't able to just orb to him because of whatever Prue could do. He couldn't come get me because of the possibility of crystals around the Manor. I pushed the pain he caused me away and went downstairs pretending to be happy and cheery.

**3****rd**** POV **

The other sisters watched Paige go upstairs and they went into the conservatory.

"So, what do you think is happening? Is she in denial or is this something Jonas did?" Piper asked.

"Jonas is the demon that just climbs up the ladder to power. The power to erase pain like that is difficult for any demon to master. The only demon that could do that the Source locked up," Leo said.

"So denial is the only choice left?" Prue asked.

"Sort of it's called minimization. She's in denial of the seriousness of it so to speak. Or it could be something different. I don't know, we won't know until we can really talk to her," Phoebe explained.

"How are we going to talk to her? She's denying anything we say," Piper said.

"We ask her about Jonas, avoiding the word demon. If we talk to her enough and pester her she might slip up," Phoebe said. Paige came downstairs and sat next to Prue on the couch.

"So why are you here? Not to seem rude or anything but what is the occasion?" she asked. Prue tried to think of a reason.

"Don't you remember silly? The Elders allowed her to come because Leo was gone?" Phoebe asked.

"But Leo's back," Paige said.

"I'm able to stay for a bit longer; there's a big demon problem going on. The Elders thought I could stay and help," Prue said.

"Oh, okay," Paige said, "So since it's the weekend and I don't have to work what are we going to do today?"

"Well Paige I think we should talk," Piper said. A flicker of fear passed across Paige's face but only for a second. They all saw it though.

"About what Pipe?" she asked a smiled plastered on her face.

"Jonas," Prue said.

"I don't want to talk about him. He's out of my life," Paige said the smile disappearing.

"Paige, it's important," Prue said.

"No it's not, it's over, done with, finished," Paige protested.

"We know you don't want to talk about it but we're worried. Why would he come back, I mean why would you dream about him if it wasn't over?" Phoebe asked.

"It was a nightmare; he was bad to me a long time ago. If he came back I'd be able to fend him off in dreams we're vulnerable. Remember the incident with the Sandman?" Paige asked.

"What happened?" Prue asked changing the subject.

"Dreams came to life; in the end we killed the demon," Piper said basically dismissing the topic, "Who was Jonas though? Who was he in your life?"

"He was a guy who betrayed me. I'm over it okay?" she asked standing up but Prue brought her back down.

"Paige, we need to talk about this," Prue said looking into her eyes. She saw the fear and pain masked by the flimsy fake of happiness and confusion.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about it," she said leaning against the back of the loveseat. She stared at her sisters daring them to say anything.

"You don't have a choice," Prue said. Phoebe and Piper shot her looks like she was crazy to say that.

"What you're gonna use the truth spell on me?" she asked bitterly all the cheeriness of her voice gone.

"No, we wouldn't do that. Paige we want you to open up to us. You can trust us. You know that right?" Phoebe asked. Paige looked downward. It wasn't the problem of trusting them as it was protecting them.

"I know that I can trust you. But I want to protect you more," Paige said getting up leaving her sisters before they could say anything. She went upstairs leaving them alone.

"So, now what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We know what she wants. She wants to protect us. We use that info to our advantage," Prue said.

"How? How can we do that without seeming cruel?" Piper asked.

_A/N: So your opinions? What do you think they should to for Paige to open up? I will use the best idea in the next chapter. Of course it's up to Paige for it to work. *.^ Kelsey P.S. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: In a previous chapter I noted that I had a surprise for you in this chapter. Several of my readers don't want the story to end. It will but I'll be writing a **SEQUEL**! Last chapter I mentioned a little contest of ideas. LizardMomma won! Her idea was for Piper to get to Paige to talk. Also with my other story _Finding Paige, _I've been giving feedback to my reviewers. The feedback they give my in return makes me really happy! As thanks to my reviewers I would like to do that for this story! So Don't forget to review! Also i noticed that I haven't seen some reviews from the people who read and reviewed my story in the beginning.** PLEASE** review so I know you're still reading; it would mean a lot. _

_**LizardMomma**__: Your idea for this chapter for to help Paige, Piper needed to be more involved correct? Piper has a huge impact during this chapter and I hope you like what I've written! _

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Even though the ending may be sad at first you now know there's going to be a sequel? Excited?_

_**LatinBeauty008:**__ I hope after you finish this chapter you'll like the idea I used! _

_**JoTracy123:**__ I'm glad you like my story; I update as quick as possible. _

**Chapter 20**

"We can take her to that psychologist. They know what to do for her to open up," Phoebe said.

"But Phoebe, our problem is also demon related," Prue pointed out.

"If Paige open's up she'll be smart enough not to mention demons," Phoebe said.

"Is this our only option?" Piper asked.

"At the moment; if she can't help us we'll have to keep thinking of other ideas," Phoebe said.

"I have her card; let me go call her," Prue said leaving the room.

"I'll go check on Paige," Piper said going upstairs. She knocked on her door.

"Paige?" she asked. There was no answer. Piper opened her door and no one was in the room. She went upstairs and saw Paige holding a piece of paper.

"Paige what are you doing?" Piper asked her; Paige looked up.

"This has to end Piper," she said and she started chanting. "Magic Forces, Far and Wide  
>Reaching Out through Space and Light. Be He Far, or Be He Near. Bring me to the demon, bring me to Jonas." Piper's eyes widened and she lunged for Paige, grabbing onto her as she flashed out.<p>

"Are you insane? You're going to get yourself killed!" Piper said spinning Paige around to look at her.

"Actually you are. You weren't supposed to come," she said.

"Paige, I'm not just going to let you get yourself killed," Piper said.

"It's my choice," she said.

"No, it isn't. Paige this choice affects us all, you were lying weren't you about 'forgetting', " Piper said.

"Why? Because of the Power of Three? You have Prue now, I was lying but for good reason," Paige said.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with magic," Piper said, "And I know you know that."

"So what if it does?" she asked her voice cracking a bit.

"Paige, I love you, you know that right?" Piper asked her. Paige didn't look at her.

"Paige, I love you with all the fiber in my being," Piper said griping Paige.

"I love you too Piper, I love all of you. This is why I'm doing this to protect you," Paige said her voice shaking.

"Sometimes Paige you are the one that needs to be protected," Piper said. Paige wasn't able to say anything in reply because the sisters were interrupted.

"Touching," Jonas said. Piper swung around and pushed Paige behind her. Paige moved next to her.

"I have a proposal," Paige said her voice steady.

"No she doesn't, Paige we are going home. Orb us _now_," Piper demanded. Paige ignored her.

"You keep me forever, if and only if you leave my friends and family alone," she said.

"Tempting but now that you are here, if I deny your proposal, how can you leave?" he asked.

"I have my ways," she said taking a step forward only to be pulled back by Piper.

"Paige you aren't staying here with this demon, you are coming home," she said.

"No, you are," Paige said.

"We all are," Phoebe said from behind them. Piper grabbed hold of Prue's hand as she still held Paige's.

"No," Paige said, "This is my decision. So do you agree?"

"You'll be dead soon anyway, get rid of the potion," he said. Paige tossed the potion behind her. Before it hit the floor Prue used her power flicking the potion toward Jonas. It landed on the floor and smoke appeared around Jonas.

"Piper grab her," she told her.

"No! Let go of me! Let go!" Paige screamed. They appeared in the Attic. Paige wrenched out of Piper's hold.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at her sisters.

"Paige, you gave yourself up to a demon, you should ask yourself that question," Phoebe said.

"I did it to protect you, besides you sided with Cole," Paige said.

"That was different I loved him at the time. He wasn't going to kill or torture me," Phoebe said her voice rising.

"I'm doing it to protect you," Paige said.

"Stop protecting us and let us protect you," Piper said.

"You'd do it to protect me," Paige said, "Why is it different?"

"Paige, we can kill this demon, there is no need to give yourself up," Prue said.

"You don't realize, Jonas isn't a demon who can be killed, I've tried," Paige said.

"You haven't had three other Charmed Ones to help you," Phoebe said.

"This is my fight; this is my demon. I was dealing with him fine," Paige said.

"No you weren't Paige. You should know that making a deal with a demon is the worst thing to do," Piper said.

"I'm willing to do what I have to, to protect my family," Paige said.

"You're family too Paige. It's our job to protect you too," Piper said.

"I can't fight him anymore. It's too much. I won't fight you," Paige said, "I don't want to fight you, but this needs to end."

"That doesn't mean your life has to end," Prue said.

"There's no other way," she said.

"You want to die young? To not have a family of your own? Or your dream job?" Prue asked stepping toward her baby sister.

"I'd do anything to protect my family," Paige said straightening up. She grabbed Paige's arms and twisted her around.

"What are you doing?" Paige gasped trying to get out of her grasp. Prue held on to her as she kept struggling.

"So, you'd be okay dying right now? To leave your sisters?" Prue asked whispering into her ear.

"Prue what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Prue said.

"Do you think I want to die? It's- it's," Paige tried to say, "Ahhhh," she moaned in pain. Prue let up a bit.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"It's the only way to fix everything to protect you," Paige said her knees buckling. Prue held Paige as she fell to the ground. Paige shook, tears spilling down her cheeks as Prue tried to calm her down.

"Paige, you don't have to die for your family or for anyone," Prue said, "He'll die, not you. You won't die anytime soon, not for a while."

"But," Paige said.

"No, buts Paige. You aren't going to die. We love you too much," Piper said. Piper pulled Paige into a hug.

"To help you Paige, you need to open up," Phoebe said.

"No, I can't," Paige said.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with my story. I hope you'll read the sequel! For the last chapter I had 5 reviews!_

_**LatinBeauty008:**__ Thank you, Paige will eventually tell them. Jonas will come back in the next chapter or so._

_**Sammy Ocean:** I don't want you to flunk your finals! I have 5 really important tests next week, so I'll be doing my best to stay off FanFiction, wish me luck :P. _

_**JoTracy123:**__ Someone will get through to Paige don't worry _

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ Yeah it is sad, but it makes sense to Paige. I'm glad you're excited for the sequel!_

_**LizardMomma:**__ I'm glad you like what I did with your idea! They will be able to get through to Paige _

**Chapter 21**

"Prue you died to protect your family, why is it different for me?" Paige asked before any of the sisters could continue.

"I was protecting someone," she said, "You have other options available. At the time I didn't."

"I don't see my options," Paige said.

"That's because you're blinded by fear," Phoebe said. Paige didn't say anything.

"Paige, Jonas can be killed," Prue said.

"He's too strong," Paige said getting out of Piper's hug.

"Paige, we killed the Source several times, we can handle him," Piper said.

"You don't understand, he um he's paired up with Barbas. When I first learned about Barbas with you I remembered him," Paige said her voice shaking.

"What do you mean you remembered him?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise not to interrupt me. I can't start over once I start," Paige said.

"Let's go downstairs. I'll make some tea," Piper said helping Paige up.

"Okay," she whispered. Prue held Paige back for a second while Piper and Phoebe went downstairs.

"Paige, I want you to know that what I did; it was something I did when I was younger. I didn't do it to hurt you that is the last thing I want to do. I want to save you, I don't want you to leave our life- my life, so to speak, when we just met," Prue explained. Paige didn't say anything; she squeezed Prue's hand tighter and Prue put her arms around her baby sister.

Paige sat on the couch next to Phoebe as Piper and Prue took adjacent armchairs.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning. You all know that I have a problem with alcohol; well after my parents' died I drank a lot. I was out late one night at some place that didn't check IDs a few months after their death," she said.

"I was drinking some beer and some random stranger, looked like he was twenty two, twenty three, he had dark green eyes and blonde hair. He made me laugh and smile," Paige said tears streaking down her cheeks, "I thought he was a great guy for being a stranger and all but it turned out he was just using me."

"Over the next year my drinking got a little better I guess. We spent so much time together that I didn't feel the need to drink. My aunt, uncle, and Glen didn't approve of him. They forbid me to see him, I was almost eighteen though, and I sneaked out all the time. They eventually stopped trying; they gave me a curfew though. I must have broken that a least a few dozen times." Paige was sobbing; Phoebe was rubbing circles on her back.

"I stopped breaking it though. He knew he somehow knew that I was a witch. His mistress, Jane, was a Seer. I don't know how she was able to see it, it didn't make any sense. He tracked me down, became friends with me, then he tried to kill me. We were having a normal dinner at his apartment. The next thing I," Paige said trying to continue, "It's so hard."

"You don't have to continue," Piper said, each of them were stunned with what Paige had withheld from them.

"I need to," Paige said.

"We can use a spell, we can go into your memories," Phoebe offered.

"You won't be able to change anything, you have to realize that," Paige said, "You can only learn from the past not change it."

"We know," Prue said, "I'll go get the spell."

"Paige are you sure this is okay?" Piper asked.

"It's too hard to tell you, I might as well show you," Paige sighed.

"We'll do it when you fall asleep," Prue said, "When you wake we'll have returned."

"It shouldn't be too hard to get to sleep," Paige said.

"Here," Phoebe said handing Paige some tea.

"Sleeping potion?" she asked.

"It'll make it easier," Phoebe said.

"Just be prepared for what you're about to see," Paige said. She took one sip and her head hit a throw pillow as she fell asleep.

_A/N: So what'd you think? I would love to hear your opinions? The next chapter will be longer. Unfortunately I won't be able to write the next chapter till after March 16__th__. _


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update been busy with school but now it is spring break and I'll upload one more chapter this week! Last chapter I had 114 hits and 4 reviews!_

_**LizardMomma**__: You're right and we'll see her reaction once she wakes up after the sisters' return. You'll just have to wait till the end to know if it will be okay _

_**Sammy Ocean**__: I do too. I had testing a couple of weeks okay and I think I did great on my reading and writing tests courtesy of (mostly)fanfiction. Do you know how you did on your English exam?_

_**Wya:**__ I hope this chapter is to your liking and you'll see their full reaction in the next chapter! Also I updated my Power of Four story, at the time a few months ago I was out of ideas and now I'm all refreshed Please read and review the 'Summer Recap'!_

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thank you, I thought it would be easier for Paige. Paige will be opening up a lot more in upcoming chapters. _

**Chapter 22**

"Leo, bring the boys down in case of a demon attack. Wyatt's force field should protect all of us in case of a demon attack," Piper said. Prue had yet to meet her nephews despite being there for days. She knew she'd meet them soon though.

"We have the Manor surrounded by crystal but it's just safer if you've got his shield 'round us all," Phoebe said. As soon as Leo and the boys were situated Phoebe held the spell in a circle of candles with her two older sisters.

"Life to Life, And Mind to Mind, Our Spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls and journey to the one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

The sisters collapsed into slumber next to the couch and they saw a seventeen year old Paige sitting at a bar next to a man. He was making her laugh and her alcohol was mostly untouched. Phoebe called out to Paige but Paige didn't respond because she hadn't heard her. Phoebe stepped forward and Prue grabbed her shoulder.

"We can't, we're just observing her thoughts," Prue said.

"Last time though," Phoebe said.

"You and Paige weren't in the past though and it's not like I could see you," Piper said. The scene changed several times from bars, parks, to Paige school. The sisters watched their relationship change. They weren't in love but they could see that she trusted him and that he comforted her.

"Paige!" he called as Paige left the school. Glen turned toward Paige.

"Come on Paige," he said pulling her away.

"Glen its fine," she said tugging her arm out of his grasp. She started to walk toward Jonas but Glen grabbed hold of her arm.

"Paige come on, he's too old for you, he's just using you," he said but Paige didn't listen.

"I can look out for myself," she hissed back.

"She should have listened to him," Piper said, "Why didn't she?"

"He was a source of comfort, something that was new, that wasn't part of her previous life," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"She had comfort with her parents but now that they're gone she looked elsewhere. She may have not been comfortable opening up to someone close. Sometimes it's easier to vent to a complete stranger," Phoebe explained. The scene changed Paige was in her aunt and uncle's apartment.

"Paige we don't think you should see this boy anymore. He could be dangerous and he is five years older than you," her aunt said.

"I don't care what you think besides he makes me happy," she said.

"Your parents wouldn't have approved of this relationship," he uncle said.

"They are here if you haven't noticed," Paige said with pain in her voice. Piper stepped forward to comfort her and her hand slipped through Paige.

"We just want to do what is best for you and this guy isn't it," he aunt said.

"That guy has a name and it's Jonas," Paige said storming out of the apartment. They watched her vent to Jonas about how idiotic her aunt and uncle were being.

"I don't get it, you're a great guy," Paige said sitting next to him.

"They're just overprotective that's all come on let's dance. It'll get your mind off things," he pulled her to the dance floor and that was the last of it. The sisters watched continuously as she was caught coming in after curfew from sneaking out with him. Glen's attempts of trying to get her away from him were useless. Months passed.

"Why didn't they call the cops?" Phoebe asked.

"Jonas was a demon he most likely persuaded them not to," Prue said. The air seemed to tense as they watched Paige in his apartment with him.

"Something's wrong," Piper said.

"You're right," Prue said. They weren't paying attention to the conversation until they heard a loud crash.

"Just admit it!" he said to her. Panic and fear showed in her eyes and her lip was cut as she landed on the broken coffee table.

"I don't understand," Paige whimpered as he came near her and grabbed her neck shoving her against the wall. She struggled to breathe and Prue stepped forward.

"Get off of her!" she yelled but her attempts were useless. The scene changed and they were in a dark alley. He was still holding her up.

"How could you? I trusted you?" Paige cried.

"Your mistake," he said. She tried to kick him away; he grunted but grasped her harder. She kicked him again so he slapped her and she cried out in pain.

"Stubborn little witch aren't you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm no witch," she said.

"Not yet," he said. All of Paige's sisters were crying. He dropped her to the ground and checked the entry of the alleyway and Paige used this as an advantage. She got into a trashcan and closed the lid tight.

"You can't hide from me Paige, you can run but you can't hide," he said. Paige had somehow managed to escape from him at least for the moment. She peered at him from under the trashcan lid. She brought the lid down careful not to make a sound and held tight to the lid, for she feared if he kicked the cans over she would spill out.

"Come on, Paige if you come out now it won't hurt as much," he said.

"Come out, come out and play!" he said, starting to tip over the trash cans. He kicked the trashcan she was in and she tumble out.

"I found you," he said with a sneer. Paige tried to back away but he grabbed her up by her throat, her feet dangled above the ground. She gasped for air.

"It'd be much easier if you didn't try to struggle," he said. In his right hand he formed a bright blue energy ball. Paige squealed when she saw the energy ball. There was a call from the street.

"Hey! Hey who's there?" someone called walking into the alleyway.

"Ugh, I could take you with me, but be warned I'll be back," he said the energy ball disappearing as he threw her against a wall knocking her out.

"I don't understand why he didn't just kill her," Prue said.

"It was to torture her. She would stay in constant fear, he knew that her witch powers didn't come and he'd come back for her. He was going to take more pleasure with the fight and seeing her lose," Piper said.

"She hid this from us to protect herself; she couldn't face him," Phoebe said, "Why'd he come back now though?" Prue nor Piper knew, it was something they'd have to ask Paige themselves. They chanted the returning spell.

"Life from Life and Mind from Mind Our spirits now will disentwine. We part our souls and journey home to let our thoughts be on their own."

_A/N: That's it for this chapter. Did you like it? Why do you think Jonas came back now? Please review! __**P.S.**__ I recently updated All the Sisters Growing Up Together: The Power of Four, after two months of being on hiatus. Please check it out and review! :D _


	24. Must Read

Author's Note:

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers of _Summoning Prue_. I've felt like the last few chapters have been sloppy and haven't been my best writing. At the moment I know where I want to go with this story but every time I start to write the chapter nothing comes out right. I just need some time to think and refresh for this story. Please take in mind that I'm only going on hiatus until May and it isn't because of reviews. I'm just having trouble with my writing for this story.

The flame is still there and I will be finishing this story, there are between 5 and 10 chapters left. I love writing this story but now it just seems difficult, hopefully taking a break will help me. I will continue to update my other stories; _All the Sisters Growing up Together: the Power of Four _and_ Finding Paige._

When I come back I hope you continue to read and review this story. My writing will be much better and the chapters will be longer and more thought out. I hope to finish this story by July or August; even then I'll be going back and editing some chapters.

I'll have the exact date of when I return on my profile in a couple of weeks. Thank you again and I hope you continue to read _Summoning Prue_, when I return and my other stories as well!

Charmed Always- Kels


	25. Chapter 23

_A/N: So in my Author's Note I told y'all that I'd update in May but I got over my writer's block! The recent chapter Chapter 22 had 4 reviews! FYI: If you don't want a reply of your review please write it in your review. I still want your review no matter what!_

_Eillibsniknej: Well you get to see a little reaction in this chapter!_

_Sammy Ocean: Thanks, lol, I took some big tests last month and I don't know if I passed till late May. I'm pretty nervous because these determine if I graduate or not._

_LizardMomma: Thank you and you are correct; in the next chapter it'll be more explained about why he came back now._

_JoTracy123: Thank you! Have your read my 2 other chapter stories?_

They returned and they moved the crystals, Paige was still asleep though.

"Leo isn't she supposed to be waking up?" Piper asked a bit worried.

"Maybe she just took a bit much of the potion," Leo said, "What happened to her all those years ago?"

"She met him at a bar, began to trust him. Just as a friend though and then he attacked her. He tried to kill her. Leo how did he know she was a witch? Why didn't he just kill her, why did he leave her?" Prue asked. Piper had Paige's head in her lap and was combing through her hair.

"There are some pretty strong seers out there. He probably realized she didn't have her powers. He's gotta be a serious warlock, but warlocks can only take powers from witches when their powers are active," he said. He got up to put the boys to sleep.

"So he realized that if he killed her, he'd get nothing in return. That book needs a serious update," Phoebe said grabbing the book. She took a pen and added some more info.

"Once we help Paige through this, we can write down that he is finished, finite, that his ass is vanquished and he now or will be rotting in Hell," Piper said. Paige started to stir and wake up.

"Hey," Piper said. Paige rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hey," she said, "So um I'm guessing you want to talk about what you saw?"

"No but we do want to know why didn't tell any of us," Prue said.

"When I first found out that I was a witch he was the first thing that crossed my mind. I hadn't thought of him in years. Then when I really became a witch I was terrified a bit. He wanted to kill me because I was a witch. Then when I started using my powers and defending myself I thought that if he came after me again I'd be okay. I checked the book later and that hope was gone. Time had passed and he hadn't come around. So I didn't tell you then a few weeks ago he came back and we were all excited about the Avatars. He was going to be killed, why say anything I thought. Then Kyle died and I stopped thinking of him. I tried to summon Prue just to meet her and all, considering we haven't met and that we're sisters. Then I got sick a few days ago, probably the flu. He came back then. I remembered what the book said. That he couldn't be vanquished. I didn't want him to hurt any of you so I kept him a secret. Then he made it worse and everything was foggy for a while," she said her voice getting quieter. Piper knew what had happened down in his lair. She wanted to talk to Paige first before she talked to her other sisters about it.

"He came back a few weeks ago?" Phoebe asked.

"Well yeah but we were all happy about the Avatars so I thought he'd die or at least be forced to reside in the Underworld," she said.

"And now?" Prue asked.

"He's gotten a lot stronger," Paige whispered, "He's too strong for the Source and he could kill us all so easily. I handed myself over because I'd rather be tortured everyday till I die than have him kill my family."

"You should have told us and we could have worked together to kill him," Piper said holding her hands.

"Then I would have had to tell you everything," she said, "It's hard for me to- to tell someone everything. Glen doesn't even know the full extent of what happened. He knows that he attacked me but not about what he called me. I haven't told anyone that, I was afraid they'd think I was crazy." Piper pulled her into a hug.

"This'll all be over soon," she said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Jonas will be dead soon," Phoebe said, "And we're all going to do it. He's going to burn in Hell for what he did to you Paige."

"You don't understand he's impossible to kill," Paige her voice rising.

"Paige, he hasn't met the full force of the Power of Three, plus we have Prue," Phoebe said, "If she gets hit well she's already dead."

"Thanks Pheebs," Prue said.

"I don't know what if," Paige was about to ask if one of them got hurt.

"Paige no 'ifs' he's going to die," Piper said, "But first we are going to have some fun and have a sister day; demon stuff tomorrow." Paige smiled a little.

"You know, 'Kill it Before it Dies' is on downtown," Phoebe said.

"I've never seen it," Paige said. Piper and Prue groaned.

"What did I do?" Paige asked.

"Yay! Let's go," Phoebe said.

"You just made a very horrible mistake," Piper said.

"That is Phoebe's favorite movie. I'm surprised she hasn't forced you to watch it yet," Prue said.

"Force is such a cruel word. Besides the tape is sort of ruined," Phoebe said.

"What did you do to it?" Paige asked.

"See um I didn't do anything per say it got in the way of a demon about a year and half ago," Phoebe said.

"A smart demon for once," Prue said smiling.

"Hey!" Phoebe said throwing a pillow at her, which hit her face. Then there was a full blown pillow fight, Leo came in and was attacked by a bunch of pillows.

"Sorry Leo," Piper said laughing. The rest of her sisters were laughing also. Phoebe dragged all her sisters to see 'Kill it Before it Dies'.

"So Paige what'd you think?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I should have sided with Prue and Piper," she said laughing, "I'm kidding it was a decent movie." When Prue and Piper saw the look on Phoebe's face when Paige said she decided that they were right they burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The sun started to go down as they reached the Manor. Paige was heading toward her room before she stopped and turned toward her older sisters.

"So tomorrow then?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Piper said.

"You'll be going home then?" Paige asked disappointed realizing that Prue would have to go home if he died. She knew of course that he couldn't die, for he was next to being an immortal. Tomorrow Jonas would take her again, maybe he'd take her powers or maybe something else but he wouldn't be the one leaving that's for sure.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know," Prue said. Piper didn't want to ask Prue what was going to happen. She didn't want to have to accept that her sister was going to have to leave again. She didn't want to go through that pain again. She couldn't leave also because she just met Paige.

"Prue you can't leave now," Piper said to her.

"Piper I'm dead it's not like I have too much of a choice," Prue sighed.

"You can't leave Phoebe and me again. You can't leave Paige either, it's like teasing someone and ripping it away. Those Elders aren't taking you away from us," Piper said going upstairs to check on the boys and going to talk to Paige.

"Phoebe?" Prue said turning toward her.

"Prue you have to do what you can to stay," Phoebe said going to her room. Prue sighed and went into her nephews' room. She heard Piper talking to Paige in her room. The boys were both asleep and Prue sat in the rocking chair watching them and she fell asleep, even though she didn't need to.

_A/N: So what did y'all think? I've felt since the last few chapters this one is much more improved. If I reach 190 reviews I'll update April 27- April 29! Please tell me what you think! _

_ Charmed Forever- Kels_


	26. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School is crazy but it's almost over! There were four reviews last chapter!_

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thank you! I can't wait to write that part. I've been thinking of writing a sequel, what do you think about that? Would you read it?_

_**2q**__: Thank you! I hope you love this chapter too!_

_**Lizardmomma**__: You're right. The door is going to open a bit more in this chapter when Paige has a talk with Piper._

_**CharmedxHarryPotter**__: You'll find out in this chapter what happened to Paige and how her sister(s) react. _

There was a light knock on my door.

"Paige may I come in?" Piper asked.

"Sure," I said. I had by head on my knees, which were pulled up to my chest, and I was on my bed.

"Hey," she said sitting next to me.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

"Paige, I wanted to talk to you about what happened before we came to get you," she said. I didn't want to talk about it though and I wasn't going to either.

"Paige what he did was," Piper was saying before I interrupted her.

"No! Don't talk about it," I said.

"Paige you can't hide it," she said.

"Watch me! I've done a pretty good job at hiding a lot before," I said.

"I'm not going to let you. I know what happened! I know what he did to you! How do you think that makes me feel?" she asked, "That he did this to you? You aren't going to go through this alone!"

"You feel!? I was the one that it happened to! I was the one he, he touched. I was the one," I tried to say through sobs. Piper wrapped her arms around me. She gently pulled away and started to wipe my tears.

"He nearly raped me Piper, how am I supposed to deal with that? Then we switched bodies; what if he had succeeded in doing that to you?" she asked.

"I don't care if he had done that to me. He shouldn't have done it to you. I was the one who volunteered to switch bodies. Someone had to get you out of there," she said.

"I didn't want any of you to switch bodies!" I said.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you more than he already has," Piper said, "But I was too late. We waited too long."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway," I said.

"Paige how long did he, how long were you?" Piper asked.

"Just seconds after you left. He said that it was just the beginning. That tonight was the first of many. He said if you ever came looking for me that he'd do the same to you. Or that all you would find my body how it should be; portraying who I really am." Piper squeezed me tighter.

"What you are is a clever, beautiful sister. You are one of the most caring people I have met and you pulled this family back together again. And you match Prue's stubbornness; which is very difficult to do," Piper said. That wasn't what he had called me though.

"Paige whatever he called you is wrong. You are none of it. Do you hear me? You are none of any of whatever he called you," she said sternly, "Paige he's going to pay for what he did to you."

"He can't be killed Piper," I said.

"You're wrong Paige. He's going to die soon," Piper said.

"I wish I was wrong but I'm not. Piper he's immortal and he gets what he wants. It's been over ten years and he found me! He can take my powers now! He could just flat out use me," I argued.

"He isn't going to get you, we're going to get him," Piper said, "He isn't going to hurt you again." She ran her fingers through my hair. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Do you know how he found you? After all this time?" she asked me.

"Jonas is able to recognize or I guess he can sense when there is great power. It must have been when we were protecting Kira. I don't know if he saw me but he sensed my magic," I told her.

"You should have told us," she said.

"I thought he'd stay in hiding. I thought that I'd never have to see him again," I said.

"You still," she was saying.

"I know! Okay! I was scared. I was terrified that if he came back he'd kill me or you or Phoebe. Or worse if he tortured one of us until we pleaded for death," I cried.

"It's okay, everything will be okay," she said rubbing my back. I couldn't tell her that it wasn't going to be okay, not for me that it is. Prue would reunite with the Power of Three and maybe with her, they could avenge my death.

"This will all be over soon," she said. How I wish she was right.


	27. Chapter 25

_A/N: So this story will be ending soon. The showdown between Paige and Jonas is coming nearer. Last chapter there was 1 review._

_LizardMomma: Thank you! I hope you stick with this story till the very end!_

"So how is Paige doing?" Phoebe asked when Piper was making breakfast.

"She still doesn't think that'll he'll die," Piper said.

"What are we going to do to convince her that he will die?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll fight him! Injure him to prove to Paige that he can be weakened," Prue said, "I woke up early and started brewing some potions. Phoebe would you work on some spells?"

"Already on it," she said getting up from the table. Paige came downstairs in flannel pajamas her hair in knots.

"Morning," she yawned and Piper handed her a cup of coffee, "Well I've got to go to Magic School."

"No you aren't, you are staying here and we are going to go fight Jonas," Phoebe said.

"A pointless fight, by the way, look I have a job. Magic School can't run itself," she said downing her cup.

"I'll step in," Leo said coming in wearing a black t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Leo you don't have to do that! Besides its so much work," she said, "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll head to Magic School," Leo said leaving.

"Now to deal with Paige," Piper said.

"Phoebe do you have a summoning spell?" Prue asked.

"Yup," she said, "Potions?"

"We're armed and dangerous," Prue said.

"Charmed and dangerous!" Phoebe said.

"Paige!" Piper called once the shower water stopped.

"I'll be down in a moment," she said, "So like I have to go I'll see you."

"Nope Leo already left," Piper said pulling her into the living room.

"Ready Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"What are you doing?"Paige asked.

"Demon of the name Jonas, I summon you from your dark abyss, be ready to meet your doom, for we will slay you," Phoebe chanted, "iustus imaginaria!" [Just imaginary]

"Are you insane!" Paige asked over all the wind. But her sisters had no time to answer because Jonas appeared. Paige's face drained of the little color that was already there.

"What have you done?" she asked in a whisper. Piper handed Paige some potions.

"These are yours," she said, "Phoebe, get the spell."

"Got it," she said grabbing hold of Paige's hand and Piper grabbed Paige's other hand. Paige broke their hold.

"Stop this!" she yelled. Prue grabbed a hold of her.

"Paige you can do this!" she said.

"No! I can't! Don't you understand? He's invincible," she said.

"So were Cole, the Source, and half the demons we vanquished!" Phoebe said, "He's just another battle in this crazy war!"

"This is different," she said.

"I don't mean to interrupt this reunion but well I do," he said and an energy ball formed in front of his hand.

"Paige call for it; he's just another demon," Phoebe said.

"But," Paige said.

"Do it!" Prue ordered.

"Energy ball!" Paige called weakly. The ball orbed out of his hand and orbed into hers. She threw it at him but it seemed to fizzle out. She glanced at her hands then at Jonas. She moved past her sisters and looked closer. She slowly reached toward Jonas and waved her hand through his holographic body. She turned to face her sisters.

"How dare you!" she said. At the moment the real Jonas shimmered in and grabbed a hold of Paige. Paige flipped him over still thinking it was the hologram and grabbed an athame nearby. She pointed it at his throat.

"Fairly realistic," she said, "But I'm not stupid."

"You've learned a new trick I see," Jonas said. Paige squealed and moved backward still pointing the athame at him.

"Ta ta for now my darling Paige," he said shimmering out.

"Oh my God!" Paige said her hands shaking. Phoebe walked up to her sister.

"Paige you proved that you can fight him!" she said.

"When I didn't realize it was him; it's not like I could kill him," she said.

"Yes you can," Prue said.

"No I can't! Get that through your head! I might as well give myself up," she said sitting on the couch.

"Don't say that! Paige you're strong," Phoebe said, "You can defeat him. I thought that Cole couldn't die remember? Piper thought that she and Leo would never find happiness. We all thought that we'd never see Prue again and look at us. Leo's back, for good, Cole's dead, and Prue is right here in front of us. We all have our battles it's time for yours to end."

"It's impossible," she said.

"We all thought that once and now it was just a past battle. One that was ages ago," Piper said.

"This is different though, besides if he dies he may come back like Cole. Piper how many battles have you fought to keep Leo? Paige asked, "If I kill Jonas and he comes back I won't be able to fight him. I'm lucky to be alive now. I'm lucky that I've survived his attacks."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It was you," Prue said.

"The first time it was a stranger then you guys came to save me," she said, "If I faced Jonas I'm not going to survive."

"But you faced him a moment ago," Phoebe said.

"I thought he was a hologram. I wasn't afraid of him! The next time I face Jonas will be the last time I may face anyone!" she said.

"No it isn't! Or it won't be. Look the point is that the next time we face Jonas it'll be his last time he faces anyone," Prue said.

"You just don't get it! None of you do," Paige said leaving the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We found out that Paige is able to fight Jonas but she was un aware it was him," Piper said.

"When Paige faces Jonas he's going to have to be in his true form. Paige has to face this fear," Prue said, "I don't have a lot of time left. I came here to help Paige but she doesn't want it."

"We have one option left then; we give her an ultimatum," Piper said.

"She has a choice then; Prue leaves now and Paige faces Jonas alone or we face him all together," Phoebe said, "It sounds cruel, I wish there were other options."

"If you think of one please tell," Piper said glumly.

_A/N: So can you think of any other options? Please review; it means so much to me! I've been looking over previous reviews and I just want to know if the 17 people that reviewed my 1st chapter are still reading? Please review because my anonymous readers mean a lot to me just as much as the readers who have accounts! _


	28. Chapter 26

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 26! Last chapter there were 4 reviews!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Thank you, you're right but there will be a slight change in Paige's decision this chapter._

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thanks, Maybe she will; maybe she won't. You'll just have to wait and read._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: That's okay thanks _

_**MMWillow13**__: Thank you so much! I hope you'll continue to read this story till the end! I'd be very grateful if you would take a look at my other stories. _

**Chapter 26**

"Alright Paige you have a choice," Phoebe said as they all sat on Paige's bed. Paige's back was facing them.

"He's going to come back whether you want to or not you have to fight him," Piper said.

"We can help you fight him or you'll fight him alone," Prue said.

"It doesn't matter one of us is going to end up dead. I'm not going to let it be either of you," Paige said.

"So, alone then?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you going to fight Jonas alone or with us?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not going to fight him regardless," Paige said.

"You're scared of him," Prue said, "That's all it is. You're terrified that he can beat you. That you a Charmed One could lose."

"Of course I'm scared of him!" she yelled, "Why the hell shouldn't I be? He attacked me when I was seventeen! How am I not supposed to be scared? If I was able to defeat him I would."

"But you can! Don't you see? Downstairs you flipped him over!" Phoebe said.

"I didn't know it was him. Whenever he is around I just freeze up. I can't help it, he scares me so much and if he hurt any of you, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Paige he can be destroyed," Prue said.

"Maybe he can but not by me," she said.

"But you admit he can be destroyed?" Phoebe asked.

"With a ton of magic but it won't be mine," Paige said.

"How about using the Power of 3?" Piper asked.

"I don't have the energy to do anything involving the Power of 3 or fighting any demons," Paige said.

"Paige I don't want to go with Jonas still out there," Prue said.

"I don't understand," Paige said.

"I have to leave. I don't live among the living anymore. The Elders sent me down to help you Paige but if I can't do that then I can't stay."

"But that's unfair," she said.

"I know that but that doesn't change the fact that I'll be leaving by the end of the week if we don't do something," Prue said, "If you don't do something."

"But I can't! I'm powerless against Jonas," she protested.

"I have my answer then," Prue said disappointingly leaving the room.

"Prue, wait!" Paige said going after her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll fight him but I didn't say I'd be the one standing afterward," Paige said.

"You will be; I promise it," Prue said.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," Paige said going downstairs.

"So what now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Magic School must have some answers," Piper said.

"Oh my God," Paige said, "I can't believe I forgot about Magic School! Who is running it?"

"Leo's helping out," Piper said. Paige breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," Phoebe said and I orbed us to Magic School.

"I'm going to find Leo; he's like a walking Book of Shadows," Piper said.

"I guess we should start looking," Prue said.

"There has to be hundreds of books here, where would we start?" Phoebe asked

"Actually there are Seven- hundred and twenty- two books and counting," Miss Donovan said, "Drake don't you have a class?" Drake who had shimmered with them said, "Ah, yes of course." He gave Phoebe a kiss and flashed on a ridiculous costume and headed to his class.

"So where do you suggest we look?" Prue asked.

"The demon sections are there to the right," Miss Donovan said, "I must go find Sara, she needs to help straighten up." Phoebe and Paige pulled down several stacks of books and placed them on the coffee table.

"All right; let's get started," Prue said sitting on the couch. Piper came in with Leo but he said he didn't have much information about Jonas.

"His location changes often to stay alive. He kills a witch, takes her powers, then he leaves. There isn't any pattern between his locations. He rarely returns to the same place twice though," Leo said.

"So he's been collecting powers of witches across the world. That's just great and he came back for my powers because I'm probably like some ultimate prize or something," Paige said.

"He's not going to get you Paige; we're going to get him," Piper said sitting in between her and Phoebe, Prue sat on the other side of Paige. Paige gave her a small sad smile.

"So anything new?" she asked picking a big blue book up.

"Not yet," Prue said placing a book down and picking a new one up. This went on for about an hour.

'"I found something!" Phoebe said, "Jonas a powerful warlock from the early 1900s feeds on witches' powers. He lures the witch in and then he steals her powers by killing them. In the early 60s Jonas suffered an attack from Penelope Halliwell. He went after her daughter, Patricia, when she was coming home from school. She was able to get away just to get home. Penny was furious at what he tried to do but he was just wounded.

"I'll bring Grams down here," Prue said disappearing in a swirl of bright lights.

"Why didn't she update the book?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll find out," Piper said. Paige sat there saying nothing.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"So Grams fought him?" she asked.

"Mom probably did too," Piper said, "When she got older, she probably went after him to fight him. When she was possibly attacked she was younger than you were."

"She also knew she was a witch and her parents hadn't just died," Paige said.

"No but you know you're a witch now," Phoebe said.

"Plus you tried to fight him off when you didn't have powers," Leo said, "You're stronger now then you were then."

"Maybe, but I still don't want to fight him." Just then Prue, Grams, and Patty appeared.

"So Jonas came back?" Grams asked.

"He came back alright! Took Paige too, haven't you been watching? And why the hell didn't you update the Book?" Piper asked furious.

"We'll explain everything," Patty said, "And we can't watch you all the time."

"What else do you have to do? Do you spy on random strangers?" Phoebe asked and Paige burst out laughing.

_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review. This story will be coming to a close soon, only a few chapters left then and epilogue. There will possibly be a sequel. Charmed Always- Kels_


	29. Chapter 27

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. The next chapter after this will be up as soon as possible. Last chapter there were five reviews!_

_**MMWillow13**__: Thank you! I wanted to throw a twist into the story and I thought it would be perfect and different. I like the question a lot too; I imagined her asking it in the show. _

_**Eillibsniknej**__: Thank you, the explanation is pretty simple once you read about it._

_**Sammy Ocean**__: Thanks; I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma**__: Thank you; you'll find out soon!_

_**Charmed-dark-angel**__: Thank you, have you read any of my other stories?_

**Chapter 27**

"We do have lives, just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't live, so to speak," Grams said.

"So why didn't you update the book?" Piper asked.

"At the time he wasn't very strong. I wasn't able to kill him but I was able to wound him. Our powers don't work very well on this warlock for whatever reason. Potions do damage him. I'm pretty sure I wrote a list of them down that damaged him. We just have to find his weakness," Grams said.

"He doesn't have one and you didn't write them down," Paige stated.

"Everyone has a weakness Paige, his is the Halliwell's," Patty said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"He came after your mother and he was weakened. Then he went after Paige but he failed at his attempt to get her. Then he tried again and well she's still here isn't she?" Grams asked.

"Do you think he can be vanquished?" Paige asked.

"That's not what you need to ask me. That's what you need to ask yourself Paige." Patty asked. There was a long moment of silence.

"I can't vanquish him alone," Paige said looking at her feet.

"We wouldn't expect you to. You'll have all of us to help you," Phoebe said lifting her chin up.

"And the Halliwell line," Grams said.

"That's it," Paige muttered, "The spell we used to destroy the Source."

"The one with all our ancestor's names?" Piper asked.

"Yes, if it doesn't kill him it'll weaken him and then he won't come back to get me," Paige said.

"If he does?" Phoebe asked.

"He'll be too afraid to come back," Paige said.

"But what if he does? Demons don't give up easy," Piper said.

"He's not going to come back Piper, Grams what are the potions you used on him?" Grams went over to one of the bookshelves.

"Here," Grams said grabbing a book flipping to one of the pages, "It's complicated but I'm sure you and Piper can handle it." Paige took the book from her.

"I think we have all of these ingredients. Let's go. I want to get this over with." Paige grabbed her sisters' hands orbing back to the Manor.

"I'm going to go to the Attic," Paige said heading upstairs. They didn't have a chance to say anything because there was a large crashing noise upstairs.

"Paige!" Phoebe called running upstairs. The attic was filled with smoke and the girls saw Paige being held by Jonas. She was struggling to get away from him.

"Let me go," she said.

"You will be mine," he said, "You will be my queen."

"I'll never be your queen," she spat. Then he had a knife against her throat.

"Then you'll be no more," he said.

"Paige, orb!" Piper said. Paige orbed out of his grasp. He snarled and she turned around slipping to the ground.

"No!" Prue said stepping in front of Paige as he threw the dagger at Paige.

"No!" Paige cried as Prue fell to the ground.

"I love you Paige," she said as her body seemed to shimmer out.

"No!" she cried and she picked the dagger up and threw it at Jonas. It landed in his side but he shimmered out before Paige could do more damage.

_A/N: Yeah I know that was really short but the next chapter will be much, much longer. It'll be several thousand words and it'll be the second or third to last chapter. Please review with wh__at you thought!_


	30. Chapter 28

_A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Writer's block has been cruel to me! Thank you for waiting patiently! This story as I'm sure you know by now will be coming to a close soon. All stories do, but not all have happy endings. Anyway, last chapter there were ten reviews last chapter!_

_**Eillibsniknej: **__Yeah, I had to get the story moving, but I mean Prue's technically already dead, so… Enjoy this chapter!_

_**LizardMomma: **__Surprised, I'm sure. You're right! And they will go get him, or at least try. ^^_

_**PipersFury1997: **__I'm sorry! I cried when she died during the show! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you!_

_**Charmed-DarkAngel: **__Thank you, you'll have to wait and see about that. _

_**MMWillow13:**__ Well, here's more! Thank you, it worked on the Source, so I figured it was the only thing that could vanquish him._

_**Mollza:**__ Thank you! Not all of it plays out in this chapter but soon! _

_**C: **__Thanks! Yeah it is sad. I love those stories also, which is mainly why I wrote one! Aww, thank you! That means a lot to me! That's alright _

_**Lexi:**__ Thank you! I do plan on continuing, I wouldn't abandon this story. Please review this chapter when you're done reading!_

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! When you say it could have been in the show means so much to me! I'm glad you like the twists and that Penny and Patty faced him also! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Kane- Kun:**__ Well you aren't supposed to like him, he's a demon! I wasn't planning for him to be a demon worth liking anyway. Also he was my first original character so he's not my best work either. I'm glad you liked the ending!_

**Chapter 28**

**3rd POV**

It had been about six hours since Prue had sacrificed herself to save Paige. Piper and Phoebe were at the kitchen table, Paige right afterward had orbed to her room. There were few words exchanged between the two. They had both lost their sister again. Piper got up to refill their coffee cups as they waited for their youngest sister to come down. After another hour passed Phoebe spoke up.

"I'm going to get her," she said, "She's not supposed to suffer through this alone."

"You're right Pheebs, but we can't make her come down," Piper replied.

"Well I will," she said leaving the kitchen. Piper put their coffees down and followed Phoebe.

"Paige, please come out," Phoebe said knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Sweetie, please open up. We're worried about you," Piper said. What they didn't know was that Paige wasn't in her room. She had left hours before to fight Jonas, by herself.

"Paige, open up, please," Phoebe begged.

"Alright stand back," Piper said raising her hands. Phoebe stepped back and Piper flicked her hands and the door blew into pieces.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked as they walked into the room, "She's not here."

"She left a note," Piper said picking it up, "I'm sorry for the danger I put you in. It's time I fight one last time with Jonas. If I don't succeed, don't come looking for me, don't try to bring me back from the dead or otherwise. I don't want Jonas to harm anymore of my family. If he comes to find you, kill him once and for all by bringing Prue back. I kept him a secret because I didn't want him to harm you or me. Look where that got me. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you but I want you to know that I'll always love you, that'll I'll miss you, and being your sister. Love, Paige."

"We have to find her, she's not fighting him alone," Phoebe said her voice tight.

"Let's go to the attic and make Grams' potions and look that spell up." Piper said as she folded Paige's goodbye note up, "We are not going to let that demon take her away from us."

"She's been up here," Phoebe said as they walked into the attic. The cauldron was just starting to cool down and Grams' book was opened next to it. The Book of Shadows was also opened to the 'To call upon our Ancestors' page.

"These potions, they're really complicated. But Paige obviously succeeded because if she had accidentally forgot and ingredient or added on we would have heard so downstairs. Paige is a strong witch but not enough so to face him alone. How did she find him?"

"With this spell," Phoebe said picking up several pieces of a torn paper out of the trash can. She taped them together.

"How long do you think it'll take to make the potions?"

"A couple of hours maybe more," Piper sighed, "According to the book they'll weaken him enough that the spell will vanquish him."

"We don't have a couple of hours Piper. Paige went after Jonas, alone. Piper what if, what if when we find her, we're too late?"

"No! We can't think like that. Paige is alive. She has to be. We already lost Prue. Twice. We are not going to lose Paige, especially to that demon. Paige is strong, she'll put up a fight."

"What if she doesn't? Your read her letter, would it really surprise you if she gave herself to Jonas so he wouldn't harm us? We'd do the same thing," Phoebe said.

"We aren't going to let that happen. We are going to find her. We are going to kill Jonas, then when we bring her back, we're going to get mad at her for being so stupid. After that we'll have a sister night and be thankful that's she's safe," Piper said.

"Piper," Phoebe said her voice quiet.

"Don't go there Phoebe. Just don't'!" she said, "Why don't you try getting a premonition or something?"

"You know I can't get them on command. I've been holding this paper for the last ten-," she cut off as she was thrown in a premonition.

_ "Jonas where are you?" Paige yelled into the empty cavern. _

_ "Ah, look who it is," he said. She whipped around potions in hand._

_ "It's time to finish this Jonas," she said._

_ "What I started those many, many years ago? When I met you, why, you were a distraught little thing. I'm sure you remember that day; you were drinking your heart out. Of course you became more interested in me later on," he said moving closer. She held up a potion._

_ "You tricked me Jonas, you deserve to die for what you've done to other witches, my family, to me." He laughed deeply and then Paige was thrown against a wall._

_ "We'll see if you're beloved sisters will come and save you in time," he said. Paige was lying on the ground unconscious. _

_** "**_Oh my God," Phoebe said looking down at the spell her hands shaking.

"What'd you see?" Piper asked.

"We have to hurry," she said, "She's in trouble."

"Forget the potions," Piper said, "Just read the spell."

"We'll have to use a different spell."

"Why?"

"Because this was written for Paige," Phoebe said, "She wrote it specifically for herself, we can't find her with this."

"I know the spell to use, here hold my hand, we're about to find our sister. Grab the crystals we'll need them," Piper said and Phoebe grabbed the box holding the crystals, "Powers of the sisters rise, Course unseen and cross the skies. Come to us we call you here. Come to us and settle here." They disappeared in a swirl of lights and appeared in Jonas' cavern.

"Paige!" Piper said. The sisters rushed to her side. Phoebe gently shook her.

"Paige, wake up," she said. They turned around.

"Ahh! Look who it is. The Charmed Ones reunited once again. Too bad she won't last," Jonas smirked.

"You stay away from her!" Piper said standing up.

"She doesn't have much time left anyway," he chuckled, "And to think when I first attacked her I'd be bringing down the strongest witches the world has ever known."

"You're the one who doesn't have much time left Jonas," Paige said. Phoebe was helping her stand up.

"Oh really? And how do you propose to vanquish me when you have no potions or spells? I'm un-defeatable!"

"So was the Triad, the Source, Cole," Phoebe said, "And look where they are now, rotting in hell!"

"You're already here, why not stay?" he asked with a smile stretching across his face. A fireball formed in each hand.

"Say goodbye Charmed Ones," he said throwing them at the sisters.

_A/N: After this chapter there will be maybe one or two more than an epilogue! Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Maybe this coming weekend or the next!_


	31. Chapter 29

_A/N: So where to start? Oh yeah how about that this is the last chapter! The next one will be an epilogue! In the previous chapter there were nine reviews! Thank you so much!_

_**Kane- Kun: **__Thank you very much! That means so much to me! That's a goal I always strive for! You'll find out what happens this chapter! _

_**JoTracy123:**__ I'm glad you got to catch up! Thank you! I'm glad you like my other stories also!_

_**Sammy Ocean: **__I'm sorry for being mean, but at least I don't wait years without updating! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ LOL, I hope you like this chapter please review!_

_**CharmedxHarryPotter:**__ Thank you! I'm glad your day turned out well! Thank you again!_

_**MMWillow13:**__ Thank you, I'm glad you think so! I never thought of that but I remember it being used but not when and what the spell was. _

_**Anouki90:**__ Thank you! This chapter doesn't end on much of the cliffhanger though, please enjoy!_

_**LizardMomma: **__LOL, Thanks for the compliment! _

_**MissyPaige06: **__Thank you, most writers do Thanks again! I'm glad you lied what Piper said!_

**Chapter 29**

"Fireballs!" Paige called out weakly and she pushed her hands toward Jonas with the help of her sisters. It was enough though for them to go zooming after Jonas. He ducked and then stood up looking at her wide eyed, surprised.

"We have to finish him off," Paige said.

"You're not strong enough," Phoebe said.

"But we have to," Paige said, "He killed Prue."

"Paige, orb the crystals in a circle around him," Piper said.

"Crystals, circle," Paige said as loud as she could. Jonas was then trapped and he couldn't escape the crystal cage.

"Great job Paige," Phoebe said, "Where are the potions? The cage may not hold him long."

"In a puddle on the ground," she said, "Potions." There was nothing and Jonas laughed.

"Try again Paige. You've done it before," Piper said.

"Potions!" she called again and they orbed to Jonas. Smoke surrounded him and flames were mixed in too.

"Alright Paige one last spell and this will all be over," Piper said, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia."

"Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace," Phoebe chanted.

"Halliwell witches stand strong behind us," Paige said.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space," Phoebe and Piper chanted. They all saw Jonas scream and become engulfed in flames.

"This isn't over!" was the last thing he said.

"You did it Paige! He's gone!" Phoebe said then she noticed Paige had fallen to the ground. Piper and Phoebe picked her up.

"Paige," Piper said but there was no reply, possibly no pulse.

"Paige, sweetie, he's gone," Phoebe cried, "You can wake up now."

"Paige?" Piper questioned her voice cracking.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go home," Phoebe said. Paige didn't wake up though and getting home was just another problem, small, but still a problem.

"Paige, come on, it's time to get up, it's time to go home now, you can orb us home and then you can sleep," Piper cried. Paige didn't stir, didn't make a sound yet they somehow orbed home with the help of Prue. Leo was in the living room with the boys when they arrived. He got up when he saw Paige.

"What happened?" he asked taking Paige from them.

"He's gone, Leo help us get Paige to bed," Piper said trying not to cry, "She passed out, that's all." They all hoped that she'd wake in a few hours but Piper and Phoebe knew that they might have to say goodbye deep down.

"Leo, why don't you and the boys stay at Magic School for a few days," Piper suggested. Leo wanted to be with Piper and Phoebe to comfort them but he knew that they needed time to themselves.

"I'll be back in a few days then," he said giving her a kiss. A couple of days passed and Paige still hadn't stirred.

"She's still breathing," Phoebe said Sunday evening.

"But for how long?" Piper sighed, "We can't lose her Phoebe. Not after all we've been through."

"We aren't going to lose Paige," Phoebe said, "Besides if we put her in some outfit she found hideous, she'd come back to haunt us. She wouldn't let us live it down," Phoebe gave Piper a weak smile but she only looked back down at Paige.

"We should get to bed," she said. Phoebe nodded trying not to cry as she and Piper lied next to Paige. Phoebe lied behind Paige and Piper lied in front of her. They both cried though, fearing that they had truly lost their baby sister.

Piper and Phoebe once again sat at the kitchen table, coffees in front of them. There was silence between them both hoping Paige would wake up and come downstairs, demanding coffee. There'd be talk about what was going on that day and a possible sarcastic comment from Piper and maybe a snippet about relationship or one of the boys (Wyatt or Chris). Though it didn't seem like that'd be happening this morning. Piper emptied the cold coffee down the sink and sat back down at the table.

"We have to do something Phoebe. We can't just say goodbye to Paige," Piper said.

"When has magic helped us in situations like this though?" Phoebe asked.

"We have to try though," she said, "We have to try something; we can't just give up on her."

"Should we take her to a hospital?"

"And tell them what? A demon attacked her? But oh it's okay because we vanquished him you know because we're witches!" Piper snapped, "I'm sorry Pheebs, I'm just upset."

"I know," Phoebe said, "I don't want to say goodbye, I want to do something, but I don't know what we can do."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! We're witches! We can do what some people only dream of!" Piper shouted, "Let's go look in the Book." They spent the day looking through the Book of Shadows and they spent an hour at Magic School. Their hearts would soar when they thought they found something useful and would crash when the information was useless. They even tried summoning Prue, but she didn't come down nor did Penny or Patty.

"Look if you won't come down would you at least point us in the right direction?" Piper demanded looking up at the ceiling in the attic. The pages didn't flip though, nothing.

"Do you want her to DIE?! Do you?!" Phoebe now yelled at the ceiling. Then she started crying.

"This can't be happening," she said. Piper pulled her into a hug making shushing sounds as they sat on the loveseat.

"Paige isn't supposed to die," she said.

"I know," Piper said trying to stay strong.

"I don't want to admit it Piper," she said, "B- but I think we need to say goodbye." Piper let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Come on," she said standing up, "We should do this now before it's too late." They walked downstairs to Paige's room numb inside.

"I'll go first I guess," Piper said taking hold of Paige's hand. She choked the words out.

"I- I don't want to say goodbye Paige because I don't ever want you to leave. You've stuck with us through so much, even after how horribly I treated you when we first met. I've never really told you how much you mean to me Paige. I don't know what would have happened to us to me, if you hadn't of found us," Piper cried tears falling onto Paige's face, "I love you so much Paige, much more then you'll ever know. Goodbye Paige." The last bit came out garbled. She stepped back trying to suppress her sobs.

"It's my turn now," Phoebe said, "I don't know where to start Paige. I don't know how to say goodbye to you because I never want to say goodbye. Paige why can't you just wake up? Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's a Halliwell trait I guess," Phoebe smiled a bit, "I'm never going to be able to fully say goodbye to you Paige. You're my little sister. Growing up, I think, we all felt there was something missing, that was you Paige," Tears fell rapidly out of Phoebe and some fell on Paige's cheeks, "I'll miss you so much Paige. I love you." She stepped back next to Piper.

"I can't believe she's gone," Phoebe said. Piper let out a sob and she left the room. Phoebe turned away from Paige and she too left the room. Though the sisters did not see it, Paige had opened her eyes.

She heard one door close shut and she gently stood up. She heard cries from Piper's room but was unsure why she was crying. She opened Phoebe's door but she wasn't in her room. Then she went to Piper's room. She gently knocked on the door.

"Go away Leo!" Piper cried out. Paige opened the door. Piper and Phoebe both looked her way

"I said go-" she cried and then stopped when she saw Paige.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe cried getting up. They pulled her into a group hug. Their tears were no longer tears of sadness but of joy (_a/n: __I know cheesy line_).

"What's wrong? Did I die or something?" Paige asked. Phoebe started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Paige asked getting annoyed. Then Piper started laughing.

"Wait, where is Jonas?" she asked. The laughing stopped.

"He's dead Paige," Phoebe said.

"He's really dead?" she asked. Piper and Phoebe both nodded. Paige smiled and she hugged her sisters as she let out a laugh of joy, glad to be free of the fear of Jonas.

_A/N: So yeah, after this will be the epilogue and a long author's note! Please review with what you thought!_


	32. Epilogue

_A/N: So this is officially the last chapter of _Summoning Prue_. I don't know what to say except that thank you so much and please enjoy the ending of_ Summoning Prue_. Last chapter there were eight reviews._

_**JoTracy123: **__Thank you! Aww, please be aware that this epilogue will have some emotional scenes. It's been a bit over a week but I spent a while on this epilogue so please enjoy! Thanks again!_

_**Anouki90:**__ As you will read in this epilogue, she almost does! Thanks!_

_**LizardMomma:**__ Thank you, well in Charmed there were those life and death moments!_

_**Kane- Kun: **__I'm glad you liked that scene! Well for some stories the ending is the best and for some it's the beginning. Thanks! Please enjoy!_

_**Sammy Ocean:**__ Thanks, I apologize, some of my scenes seem to do that to some readers but I did cry during parts in the show like when Prue died and the finale. _

_**Eillibsniknej:**__ Yeah, he's gone for good, hopefully, you know how demons like to come back to life, thank you! It's not over yet, it will be at the end (maybe)!_

_**MissyPaige06:**__ Thank you! Yeah, Paige has been through a lot! You'll see how she reacts in the epilogue! You'll find out soon if she does!_

_**MMWillow13:**__ Thank you and thanks once more! Your reviews make my writing seem so professional, I love it!_

**Epilogue**

Two weeks had passed since Jonas had been vanquished. Paige had returned to Magic School after several days bonding with her sisters. Paige was moving on from Kyle and the sisters had learned that he had become a whitelighter.

"He came to me that night," she said, "But I'm going to be okay." Her sisters smiled knowing that she was right. They all missed Prue though, upset that she was gone.

"She was going to leave regardless and if saving you was how she left, I'm okay with that," Piper said.

"What if we don't ever see her again?" Paige asked, "I screwed up the chance I had to meet her by letting him get in the way."

"Paige the reason Prue came back was to help you and he's gone," Phoebe said, "You didn't screw up your chance of meeting her. She loved being here, to meet you, even if it didn't end like any of us wanted."

"I just don't understand why she hasn't come back yet," Paige said looking in her cup of coffee.

"Maybe she's not meant to," Piper said. Both of her younger sisters looked at her surprised at what she said.

"What do you mean she's not meant to come back?" Phoebe asked, "She's our sister."

"Maybe she's completed her destiny. Maybe her destiny was to help you, Paige, to help us," Piper said.

"That didn't mean she had to leave," Paige mumbled. Piper gave her a sad smile.

"I don't like that she's gone either Paige but we all knew deep down that she couldn't stay, even though we wanted her to," Piper said grabbing Paige's hand.

"I wish she could have stayed longer. I wish she hadn't of jumped in front of the fireball because she still be here," Paige said.

"You wouldn't," Phoebe said in a whisper as she and Piper both frowned, "Besides, Prue was already dead, so to speak, when she saved you. She wasn't in pain unlike you would have been. Jonas would have won and we'd all be screwed."

"Paige we don't want t lose you, not like we lost Prue. You heard us in our goodbyes," Piper said.

"I wasn't dreaming?" she asked confused, "I was dead?"

"You weren't dreaming, you had been unconscious for several days. You didn't show signs of life Paige, we thought you were gone. When we said our goodbyes we didn't know if you were slipping away or you were already gone," Phoebe said.

"I think I was in some type of Limbo. Prue was there," Paige said. This was news to Piper and Phoebe. After Paige had woken up, Piper had cooked several courses for Paige to eat. They had celebrated and they hadn't touched the topic of those days she was unconscious or Jonas or Prue until now. Piper and Phoebe both looked at her not knowing what to say.

"I don't know if it was real or if it was a dream or what it was," Paige said, "It didn't seem like days though, maybe a half a day, if that."

"You probably were in Limbo," Leo said joining the girls at the kitchen table. When he said that; the seriousness of how close Paige was to death lingered. Not one sister asked how Paige had returned to them, they were just grateful that she did.

"Prue was there? With you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we were sitting in a meadow, I think it was really her not just my imagination," Paige said, "There was an archway, I had asked about it but Prue refused to say a thing. She snapped at me once actually." Paige didn't talk much about what had happened between her and Prue. Neither piper nor Phoebe pushed her either, they were just glad she was back with them, safe.

_"Prue we've been here for hours! Where does that archway go?" Paige asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Prue sighed and looked to the archway then back to Paige. Paige sat there waiting for her eldest sister to answer. Prue didn't though, she stood up and brushed her pants off._

_ "It's not really of importance Paige," she said picking her up._

_ "Then you should have no trouble telling me where it goes," Paige said crossing her arms over her chest. Prue's eyes narrowed. _

_ "It doesn't matter," Prue said, "You're not going that way."_

_ "What do you mean?" she asked._

_ "Nothing Paige," Prue smiled, "You wanted to talk about something earlier right?"_

_ "We have talked," Paige said._

_ "No we haven't, not about what really needs to be talked about," Prue said sitting down with Paige. _

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Paige said avoiding eye contact with her sister. _

_ "Paige, look at me," she said._

_ "Paige," she demanded. Paige looked up._

_ "I don't want to talk about it," she said truthfully._

_ "We have to talk about it," she said I'm not going to let you get to that archway she thought. _

_ "I know what you're gonna say though. That's not true, you shouldn't compare, they love you with all their hearts," she said._

_ "Do you really think that they don't love you?" she asked._

_ "It's just that they don't love me as much as they love you Prue. I'm not as strong as a witch as you were," Paige said looking down at her feet. Prue frowned and tilted Paige's chin up to look at her._

_ "None of what you said was true Paige. I don't ever want to hear you say that again! Piper and Phoebe love you very, very much. You mean so much to them," Prue said._

_ "As a Charmed One," Paige said quietly._

_ "As a sister, as a family member," Prue said sternly to her baby sister, "You're a sister first. We're sisters that are witches not witches that are sisters."(_ E. Duke Vincent said something similar to this when the show first aired.)

_ "You, Piper, and Phoebe were. I was a witch before a sister," Paige said, "I didn't grow up with you."_

_ "It makes no difference that you didn't grow up with us. We don't love each other because we were witches, we love each other because we're sisters, we're family, last name or not." Prue pushed a piece of Paige's hair behind her ear._

_ "You've got to stop comparing yourself to me Paige," she said when Paige had said nothing, "You are special all on your own, you are strong, independent, stubborn, and a great witch, a great sister." Paige still said nothing in return. _

_ "Paige, are you listening to me?" Prue asked turning toward her sister._

_ "I'm listening to you," Paige replied, "I'm just thinking. That's all." There was silence for a while then Paige looked to the archway._

_ "Where does that go?" Paige asked, "Where exactly are we?" _

_ "I don't- I can't- just drop it sweetie," Prue said, "Enjoy the time you have here."_

_ "Where is here? Where are we?"_

_ "I can't explain Paige. I want to but I can't," she said._

_ "You can't or you won't?" Paige said angry as she stood up. She headed toward the archway._

_ "Paige, NO!" Prue said following her. She grabbed her arm and yanked her back._

_ "Don't go there. Please," she said._

_ "Why?" Paige asked shaking Prue off, "What's wrong with that archway?"_

_ "Just don't, Paige," she said quiet._

_ "Why?" she asked._

_ "Don't Paige! Just listen to me! I want you to stay away from archway! I want you to stay by me," Prue said her voice rising. Paige suddenly felt little and she shrank away from Prue ashamed. Paige looked at the ground. Prue pulled her sister into a hug and Paige let some tears slide down her cheeks. _

_ "Sorry Prue," she said._

_ "It's okay, let's just hang out okay?" she asked wiping away Paige's tears. _

_ "Kay," she said. They talked about multiple things like boys, high school, parents._

_ "Mine were great they died in a car crash though, when I was seventeen," Paige said resting her head on Prue's lap._

_ "I know," she said, "I've been watching you."_

_ "Prue will you ever become a whitelighter, you could be ours, since Leo's mortal now. I don't have my healing powers so I'm not a full whitelighter," she said. _

_ "I wouldn't mind being a whitelighter but you may not be my charges. I'd never be able to see you, what would happen if you were trying to summon me and Grams and mom came down to tell you that we'd never be able to see each other again?"_

_ "I guess that'd make sense," Paige said._

"Prue and I were talking when we heard your voices," she said after a few moments of silence.

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked.

"I stood up along with Prue," she said.

_ "Who's that?" Prue asked taking her eyes off of Paige to look up as she heard Piper saying she was going to go first. Paige had headed toward the archway not hearing her sisters' voices. She was almost about to enter it when she heard Piper's voice. She turned away from the archway._

_ "__I- I don't want to say goodbye Paige because I don't ever want you to leave. You've stuck with us through so much, even after how horribly I treated you when we first met. I've never really told you how much you mean to me Paige. I don't know what would have happened to us to me, if you hadn't of found us," Paige heard sobs and then Piper continued, "I love you so much Paige, much more then you'll ever know. Goodbye Paige." Paige walked to Prue._

_ "What is she talking about? Goodbye I don't," but she stopped when she heard Phoebe speak._

_ "I don't know where to start Paige. I don't know how to say goodbye to you because I never want to say goodbye. Paige why can't you just wake up? Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's a Halliwell trait I guess," there was a pause; "I'm never going to be able to fully say goodbye to you Paige. You're my little sister. Growing up, I think, we all felt there was something missing, that was you Paige," once more there was a short pause, "I'll miss you so much Paige. I love you." _

_ "Prue, I don't understand. Why- why are they saying goodbye?" she asked, "What's going on? Is this just a dream? Is this not real?" _

_ "Paige you have to go now," Prue said tearing up and she smiled._

_ "What are you talking about? Go where?" Paige asked, "Where are Piper and Phoebe?"_

_ "You have to go," Prue said._

_ "Back to Piper and Phoebe, I want to but I don't know how," she said and Prue pulled her into a hug. Paige felt a pull back to the Manor, to her other sisters as she felt something wet hit her skin._

_ "Goodbye Paige. I'm going to miss you, I'm so glad I got to meet you baby sister," Prue said._

_ "Wait can't you come with me?" _

_ "I can't Paige," she said, "I love you so much Paige."_

_ "I love you too, please come," but she didn't get to finish her thought because she woke up._

"We said goodbyes, well she did, and I didn't know what was going on,"Paige said," She couldn't come back."

"She was stopping you from moving on when you should have stayed with us," Piper said leaning to hug her, "Which is something Phoebe and I are very grateful for. We were beside ourselves with worry."

"You really meant what you said in your goodbyes?" Paige asked.

"Of course we did," Piper said and she and Phoebe hugged Paige, "If you died well I don't want to know about what we'd do. We're not going to lose you."

"We won't lose you," Phoebe said, "Not until we're all old and gray and Piper is yelling at the neighbor for their loud dog."

"Hey!" she said slapping Phoebe playfully.

"Besides who knows, maybe Prue will come back someday," Phoebe said changing the subject.

"Maybe as our whitelighter," Piper said. Paige thought about what Prue said back in Limbo and she put on a small smile. Phoebe's eyes lit up with the hope that they'd get to see Prue everyday like it used to be.

"Do you think that's why we can't seem to summon her? She's in whitelighter training?" Piper asked.

"Excuse me," Paige said getting up and leaving the table. Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks and went after Paige leaving Leo confused at the kitchen table.

"What's up Paige, talk to us," Phoebe said sitting next to her on the couch. Piper sat on the other side of Paige.

"I asked Prue about her becoming a whitelighter. We talked a bit about it, if she became a whitelighter we may not be her charges. I don't want her to be a whitelighter, I'd rather see her once in a blue moon then know she's out there maybe a block over and never see her again," Paige admitted. Piper smiled and then Paige frowned.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Before Prue came you never would have opened up that much," she said, "Even if we never see her again we know she's watching us from wherever she is." Paige smiled and put her head on Piper's shoulder.

"We should have a sister night tonight," Phoebe said, "We'll watch movies, eat popcorn, and have a pillow fight just like we'd have back during high school." Paige and Piper both smiled.

"So what movie?" Paige asked. Piper let out a groan when Phoebe opened her mouth.

"Kill it Before it Dies!" she squealed. There were protests from all sisters about what to watch and it ended with throw pillows being thrown across the room and them laughing.

* * *

><p>Prue looked down at her sisters having a pillow fight. Grams and her mom stood next to her.<p>

"They look so happy," she said smiling, "I wish I could join them."

"I know," her mom said, "In time." Prue sighed.

"Time, I had to wait over three years to see my sisters! How long is it going to be this time? Four years, five, six!? I'm sick of waiting!"

"You have to wait till they've finished their destiny," Grams said.

"Yeah okay we'll wait a few years, maybe another sister will die and the world will be screwed! All I want is one more day with my sisters!"

"You may think you want one more day but it'll turn into staying for weeks to months. It'll be too hard to say goodbye, it'll cause more pain," her mom said.

"What about the Ouija board? Could I at least send them a message?" she asked. Her mom smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Fine we surrender, get the movie tonight, I've got to run to the club," Piper said throwing her hands up. The day went by slow and they all met in the living room.<p>

"This was in my room, I thought we could play with it after the movie," Phoebe said. Piper and Paige placed the bowl of popcorn, a box of pizza, and glasses of hot cocoa on the coffee table next to the Ouija board. Phoebe popped the movie in as Paige grabbed a handful of popcorn. About fifteen minutes in they heard the movement of the pointer on the Ouija board. Piper paused the movie and they looked at the board.

"Phoebe, get a pen and paper," Piper said and Phoebe rushed out of the room. They watched the pointer move. After twenty minutes the movement stopped and Phoebe held the piece of paper up.

"I love you and miss you. I hope we see each other soon, whenever that may be. Love- Prue PS- change the movie, Phoebe will play it continuously all night if you let her," Paige read aloud.

"Prue!" Phoebe called up to the ceiling putting her hands on her hips. The pointer moved again.

"Sorry Pheebs, well not really," Piper said after she wrote it down. Paige and Piper burst out laughing and Phoebe wacked them with the pad of paper.

"It's not funny!" she said trying to hide her giggles. After another pillow fight they put the movie back on. Piper and Phoebe fell asleep first and Paige was still awake at one in the morning.

"Love and miss you too Prue," she said closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Prue smiled from above as the lights went out in the Halliwell Manor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that's it for this story. There may be a sequel it just depends on what ya'll want. I've posted a poll on my profile page; please just take a moment to click your choice. Please review with what you thought about the ending and/or the overall story! I'd like to take a moment and thank all of you guys. You have all stuck with me for the eleven months this story took to write. To all my readers and reviewers (Anonymous and for those who have accounts) thank you so much! This story wouldn't have been a success without you. On my first chapter there were twelve reviews on the first day (Total 17)! Two were from people who had accounts and ten were from anonymous reviewers! I haven't heard from those reviewers for a while but I hope you've read till the end and of course enjoyed it! Honestly I'll never be able to express how overjoyed I am that you have stuck with me till the end! Anyway, if you want this story to continue please check out the poll my profile page. Anyway thanks again so much and please check out my other stories!_

_Charmed always, your writer- Kels_


	33. Exciting News!

I am happy to announce I will be writing a sequel to Summoning Prue. I do not know when I will start uploading chapters though. The sequel will take place write after season 8. While I work on the sequel please take time to read my other stories. Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae is my newest story and is taking up most of my time when it comes to writing fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you will read the sequel which will most likely be titled: Unraveling Secrets. I can't give you any other information than that but please check my profile page for news about the sequel and other stories! Thanks so much for you reading of Summoning Prue and I hope to read your reviews again whether it is for other stories or the sequel!

Charmed Always- K


End file.
